An Email of my Life
by Celestial DreamBlaze
Summary: {Question for you}*complete* Things aren't working out for Usagi, so she distants herself from the inners, she was in depression but a Gboy inadvertently cures her from it.. Enjoy^^
1. Losses and Gains

Chapter 1: The Email  
  
Oish!! I can't believe I joined! Some authors probably know me as the annoying reader who has the name 'chibi megami celestia, chibi megami astraea, or chibi hime celestia' otherwise the girl who can't make up her own dam* name. Go easy on me I don't even know if I'm made to be an author 'sides this is my first fic ever ^^;; I hope I do well. Flames appreciated but don't be like Pyro (Sailor Mars pops out: HEY!!) and reduce me to flambé ^^.. Hope you enjoy the story! Please R&R ^^.. -.~  
  
Standard disclaimer. ::scowls:: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me but there respected owners.. If said people ever tire of their belongings come to me so we can negotiate, but don't sue I'm broke poor.. :P  
  
The following email doesn't belong to me. I got it from who knows where but I thought it fit perfect to the type of life Usagi's currently living in. 'sides it sounded sweet.  
  
Dedicated to Aidenn Legacy: Thank you for your encouragement cuz then I don't think I'd ever signed up ^^.  
  
This is what the letter looked like.  
  
To:AngelMoon@destiny.com  
  
Fr:Skylover@destiny.com  
  
Cc: look at this, the most sweetest email ever~M.K.  
  
(the sentences above are made up.)  
  
  
  
Read Each One Carefully and Think About It a Second  
  
or Two  
  
  
  
1. I love you not because of who you are, but  
  
because of who I am when I am with you.  
  
  
  
2. No man or woman is worth your tears, and the one  
  
who is, won't make you cry.  
  
  
  
3. Just because someone doesn't love you the way you  
  
want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with  
  
all they have.  
  
  
  
4. A true friend is someone who reaches for your  
  
hand and touches your heart.  
  
  
  
5. The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting  
  
right beside them knowing you can't have them.  
  
  
  
6. Never frown, even when you are sad, because you  
  
never know who is falling in love with your smile.  
  
  
  
7. To the world you may be one person, but to one  
  
person you may be the world.  
  
  
  
8. Don't waste your time on a man/woman, who isn't  
  
willing to waste their time on you.  
  
  
  
9. Maybe god wants us to meet a few wrong people  
  
before meeting the right one, so that when we  
  
finally meet the person, we will know how to be  
  
grateful.  
  
  
  
10. Don't cry because its over, smile because it  
  
happened.  
  
  
  
11. There's always going to be people that hurt you  
  
so what you have to do is keep on trusting and just  
  
be more careful about who you trust next time  
  
around.  
  
  
  
12. Make yourself a better person and know who you  
  
are before you try and know someone else and expect  
  
them to know you.  
  
  
  
13. Don't try so hard, the best things come when you  
  
least expect them to.  
  
  
  
REMEMBER: WHATEVER HAPPENS, HAPPENS FOR A REASON.  
  
  
  
True friends: How many people actually have 8 true  
  
friends?  
  
  
  
Hardly anyone I know ! But some of us have all right  
  
friends and good friends!!!  
  
  
  
You have been Tagged by the Green Dog!  
  
  
  
,-._,-.  
  
V)"(V  
  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
  
  
You will Have Good Luck For Two Years if you send  
  
this to 8 people or more and if this is sent back to  
  
you then you are a true friend..  
  
  
  
You must send it in 5 minutes or your good luck will  
  
run out.  
  
&& Is what email said &&  
  
An Email of my Life  
  
Chapter 1: The E-mail  
  
Usagi smiles at her laptop computer, on the screen, an email is shown. This letter describes my life perfectly.  
  
&&1. I love you not because of who you are, but because of who I am when I am with you.&&  
  
===flashback===  
  
I was at home crying I couldn't stand being inside so I went for a walk. I thought of what happened earlier that day. Minna kicked me out; they couldn't stand seeing me anymore. How could they judge me like that? Angry that they never got to know me, never even tried but soon my anger subsides thinking that EVERYONE felt that way. Tears quickly filled my deep cerulean blue eyes. My normally golden-silver hair was looking dull and in disarray. Then, a ma. boy no older than I sat down right beside me on the bench she was sitting where it faced adjacent to the lake.  
  
"Why are you crying?" asked the boy. A personal question asked and here I felt compelled to answer, to a stranger no less.  
  
Not questioning instinct, I answered, "My life just fell apart" and yet, even in that simple phrase my heart felt lighter as if it knew everything would be all right. The boy, from what I could tell, didn't look much like a talker but explained and said everything in his actions.  
  
"It'll get better, not fast enough but it will."  
  
Such a simple answer and yet I believed it. Realizing I did not know his name and he not knowing mine "Tsukino, Usagi"  
  
"Nice to meet you" and walked out to leave.  
  
I never knew his name. Yet I knew I loved him. He made me feel different that day, different from what I'll ever feel. He made me feel strong; he gave me his strength as if saying not to give up.  
  
I'll miss you my soldier.  
  
===End flashback===  
  
I never even knew if I'd ever see him again, I wish I did. Everyday after that, I went to the park, and to that bench. Each time never seeing him, it never deterred me, just made me more hopeful. That was five years ago, when I was fifteen. I started to see things in a new light; sure my friends abandoned me but I had more. I had finally showed my true self, the person who was always meant to shine through. Me. The person who liked to draw, and liked to sing, who liked to dance and skate, the person who was smart, and could hold a intelligent conversation. I was that person.  
  
Looking back at the computer screen, I see the next sentence.*  
  
  
  
Okay, how was it? This is just a sampler; if people don't review then I won't continue cuz that means people don't like it. Review please and opinions appreciated. Sorry so short, I have a couple more chapters but they're terrible I still have to fix it ::sheepish grin:: thanx for reading... ja.. -.~ 


	2. No man or women is worth your tears, and...

An Email of my Life  
  
DreamBlaze  
  
Hi!! Thanks for the encouraging reviews. Sorry this is soooooo short it's just that I couldn't think of anymore to put in it.. Me and my excuses. Yah yah, I'll shut up now. Enjoy ^^  
  
One more thing.. I own nothing but the idea. People owned by their respective creators, and email.. I don't know who owns it but I know it's not me..  
  
This is what the letter looked like.  
  
To: AngelMoon@destiny.com  
  
Fr: Skylover@destiny.com  
  
Cc: look at this, the most sweetest email ever~M.K.  
  
(The sentences above are made up.)  
  
  
  
Read Each One Carefully and Think About It a Second  
  
or Two  
  
  
  
1. I love you not because of who you are, but  
  
because of who I am when I am with you.  
  
  
  
2. No man or woman is worth your tears, and the one  
  
who is, won't make you cry.  
  
  
  
3. Just because someone doesn't love you the way you  
  
want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with  
  
all they have.  
  
  
  
4. A true friend is someone who reaches for your  
  
hand and touches your heart.  
  
  
  
5. The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting  
  
right beside them knowing you can't have them.  
  
  
  
6. Never frown, even when you are sad, because you  
  
never know who is falling in love with your smile.  
  
  
  
7. To the world you may be one person, but to one  
  
person you may be the world.  
  
  
  
8. Don't waste your time on a man/woman, who isn't  
  
willing to waste their time on you.  
  
  
  
9. Maybe god wants us to meet a few wrong people  
  
before meeting the right one, so that when we  
  
finally meet the person, we will know how to be  
  
grateful.  
  
  
  
10. Don't cry because its over, smile because it  
  
happened.  
  
  
  
11. There's always going to be people that hurt you  
  
so what you have to do is keep on trusting and just  
  
be more careful about who you trust next time  
  
around.  
  
  
  
12. Make yourself a better person and know who you  
  
are before you try and know someone else and expect  
  
them to know you.  
  
  
  
13. Don't try so hard, the best things come when you  
  
least expect them to.  
  
  
  
REMEMBER: WHATEVER HAPPENS, HAPPENS FOR A REASON.  
  
  
  
True friends: How many people actually have 8 true  
  
friends?  
  
  
  
Hardly anyone I know ! But some of us have all right  
  
friends and good friends!!!  
  
  
  
You have been Tagged by the Green Dog!  
  
  
  
,-._,-.  
  
V)"(V  
  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
  
  
You will Have Good Luck For Two Years if you send  
  
this to 8 people or more and if this is sent back to  
  
you then you are a true friend..  
  
  
  
You must send it in 5 minutes or your good luck will  
  
run out.  
  
  
  
&& Is what email said &&  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Looking back at the computer screen, I see the next sentence.  
  
&&2. No man or woman is worth your tears, and the one who is, won't make you cry.&&  
  
A puzzling one, but true. Mamoru was nothing but a heartbreaker and all he did was make me cry. He never filled in the emptiness never filled my heart yet Fate and Destiny stuck me with him. Never gave me joy in things I've done, even when I've shown my true self. This email could be included about my 'friends' also; all they did was make me cry. They never supported me in any way they could. They say I need to do better and be smarter; how can I when all they do is lecture. They never bothered to 'teach' me, they teach but they give up in the first try. It's like that with every subject they complain about.  
  
Minna, as they say, 'took me back' so they could protect their fragile princess  
  
"Tchh, yah right"  
  
Never the less they did, and so did Mamoru; but I knew he's been with Rei behind my back ever since we even met.  
  
==Flashback==  
  
I was going up to the temple for a scout meeting, in other words study group, and I would be early for a change. Everyone would be present even Mamo-chan who claimed that he wanted to help me being as stupid as I was. Ail and Ann (don't know their Japanese names) left Earth about a week ago and there was no Negaverse activity going on. Reaching my destination, I climbed up the temple steps.  
  
"Mamo-chan why do we have to keep it a secret" a voice questioned, I didn't know who it was, the voice was so soft albeit a bit whiny but I was curious.  
  
"Rei," WHAT, that's REI? What happened to the snobbish voice that's always nagging me to stop whining?  
  
Listening more intently, it was Ami, of all people, to answer for him, "you should know the answer to your question Rei. You know it is imperative that Usagi not find out, it will ruin our plans. You know very well she is a vital part of our lives, how we do not know yet, but we will know when the time is right. Then, only then, are you allowed to make you and Mamoru- kun's commitment known. After Usagi is not part of the plan of course".  
  
Choruses of yes and agreements  
  
Luna's voice is interjected through the murmurs "Until then be nice, no matter how hard, to Usagi-baka so she will not suspect. I will not allow failure to our plans, if she should suspect then I guess we kill her. We cannot have her reigning the earth in the future, she is to childish and dumb".  
  
"How do you know that she'll rule the Earth?" a low voice queried, probably Makoto.  
  
"Selenity-sama, bless her, made sure of that, like I said I don't know how," answered the dark-purple cat. "She must be over-wrought to know her graceful well-mannered child turned out so differently. How Serenity-hime turned out like that baka Usagi, I'll never know."  
  
I remember being so upset that I left quietly, and cried all the way home. I never went to study session that day. I couldn't let them know that I knew what they said. I remember telling Luna that I over slept when she came home. She was so angry. I also remembered that night. I was watching the moon and the stars, my home, my salvation. They got me through; comforting me telling me it wasn't true. They allowed me the courage, with their twinkling and shimmering glows of light and silent support, which got me through the week. I planned to break off from them to keep me from the pain but one thing that came later on in the week stopped me.  
  
==End flashback==  
  
Obligation. Such an awful thing to feel, I stayed with him for Crystal Tokyo for Chibi-Usa; my future.  
  
Thinking about the evil sweet pink haired child I smiled. Sure, she was a spore and made my life a living hell, I still love her, and she was still my child. She made sure I was angry when I was with 'my Mamo-chan' but it just amused me. It was fun, faking angry was better than the sadness I felt when I tried to be friends with my friends. 'Mamo-chan' of course spoiled her took care of her; even the Inner's were that way. I should've hated her for taking my friends but I was glad for her. The way she acted was as if she never had friends her own age and just kicked back with people older than her, so I let it be. I know why they were friendly towards her anyway, something I've never indulged to Chibi-Usa; it would probably break her heart, anyways it was there insurance to know that there future and 'plans' were secure. They tried to weasel her into telling what the future is like also. She never told thanks to a certain Time Guardian who told her the rules before leaving for the past.  
  
You guys are probably wondering if they do all that then why stay? I've often thought that and truthfully, I don't know why. I guess even if I did know they were chosen for me and not from me.. by the fates I mean, I'd still stay, truth is fate is hard to let go. Even if the Fates have a bad selection of friend choosing, I couldn't leave. Even now. Besides, I can't be selfish. I don't even know what will happen if I didn't stick with them. I don't know maybe the world will end, and then it would be my entire fault. Life sucks. It was after some convincing, with the help of a saying being drilled in my head, that 'fate is not set in stone.'  
  
Thinking away from that dreadful subject, Usagi adjusts her silver- rimmed glasses to read the next sentence..*  
  
How was that? I hope you enjoy.. and review. I wouldn't mind having flames as long as they tell me what I'm doing wrong. Then I'll try to fix it if I can. Thanx for reading ^^. Ja.. -.~ 


	3. The 'Official' meeting and other flashba...

An Email of my Life  
  
DreamBlaze  
  
I'm back!!! ^^ I just came back from Molokai and I was computer deprived. The only computer I saw was at the public library and weeeeell lets just say I forgot my library card -.-;; I know they're short but bare with me. I ain't good at this!!!! Enjoy ^^  
  
Usual disclaimer: I'm poor, you'll get nothin' outta me!! So go to hell greedy rich lawyers.. Btw, I own nothing…  
  
This is what the letter looked like…  
  
To: AngelMoon@destiny.com  
  
Fr: Skylover@destiny.com  
  
Cc: look at this, the most sweetest email ever~M.K.  
  
(The sentences above are made up.)  
  
  
  
Read Each One Carefully and Think About It a Second  
  
or Two  
  
  
  
1. I love you not because of who you are, but  
  
because of who I am when I am with you.  
  
  
  
2. No man or woman is worth your tears, and the one  
  
who is, won't make you cry.  
  
  
  
3. Just because someone doesn't love you the way you  
  
want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with  
  
all they have.  
  
  
  
4. A true friend is someone who reaches for your  
  
hand and touches your heart.  
  
  
  
5. The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting  
  
right beside them knowing you can't have them.  
  
  
  
6. Never frown, even when you are sad, because you  
  
never know who is falling in love with your smile.  
  
  
  
7. To the world you may be one person, but to one  
  
person you may be the world.  
  
  
  
8. Don't waste your time on a man/woman, who isn't  
  
willing to waste their time on you.  
  
  
  
9. Maybe god wants us to meet a few wrong people  
  
before meeting the right one, so that when we  
  
finally meet the person, we will know how to be  
  
grateful.  
  
  
  
10. Don't cry because its over, smile because it  
  
happened.  
  
  
  
11. There's always going to be people that hurt you  
  
so what you have to do is keep on trusting and just  
  
be more careful about who you trust next time  
  
around.  
  
  
  
12. Make yourself a better person and know who you  
  
are before you try and know someone else and expect  
  
them to know you.  
  
  
  
13. Don't try so hard, the best things come when you  
  
least expect them to.  
  
  
  
REMEMBER: WHATEVER HAPPENS, HAPPENS FOR A REASON.  
  
  
  
True friends: How many people actually have 8 true  
  
friends?  
  
  
  
Hardly anyone I know ! But some of us have all right  
  
friends and good friends!!!  
  
  
  
You have been Tagged by the Green Dog!  
  
  
  
,-._,-.  
  
V)"(V  
  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
  
  
You will Have Good Luck For Two Years if you send  
  
this to 8 people or more and if this is sent back to  
  
you then you are a true friend……  
  
  
  
You must send it in 5 minutes or your good luck will  
  
run out.  
  
  
  
&& Is what email said &&  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting the Bishies  
  
&&3. Just because someone doesn't love you the way you want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with all they have.&&  
  
That took me a while to understand. I know what it was like to be loved by family and friends but I did not know anything about true love, no one does. If they can explain it, then they're not in love. Being in love means more than words, you wouldn't be able to explain or voice out half of what truly is. That I know of. I fancied myself in love. When Mamoru took me back I tried, truly I did, and for a while it seemed, and I stress the word seemed, I truly was in love but then, it was the little things that made a big difference. When I was down, he wasn't there. When I was scared, he didn't care. When I was sick, he shrugged it off. When I needed help, he didn't bother. He never took me out. Hell, he was ashamed to be with me. I never noticed then, when we were out he seemed reluctant and forced himself to go, I thought he was just shy, boy was I wrong. He was ashamed to be with me, ashamed when I pigged out, fallen flat on my face, wailed like a banshee. If you were in love, wouldn't you be able to withstand those faults just for the person you love? I would, yah, I know that's me I'm talking about but I know if there were faults that no one couldn't deal with like being a loner or being cold and heartless person (an: hint hint) I wouldn't mind. Like sentence 1 said, it's the way the person makes you feel that truly matters most.  
  
I'm supposed to be talking about the person I love and how he loves me but here I am talking about an old useless flame. I met 'him' again two years later, on accident, a lucky accident I'll forever be thankful for. I remember the day I met him, it was so strange and impersonal for us, so different than what we are now.  
  
==Flashback==  
  
I was down in Kyoto with my father, he was a photographer and recently, thanks to me being a senshi and getting publicity, he's been getting recognition for his good work. I've always believe his pictures were priceless I guess being in a newspaper makes it hard for people to notice that. I was pop's assistant; helping him unload, pack, and develop the photo, let me tell you tiring work to do. Well anyway we were in this nice hotel called the Starlit Moonlight, very high class and expensive, but dad's client provided it for him. I was down in the private basement parking lot (couldn't think of a place where he might be without him being ooc -.-;;) getting my bags that I forgot in the car. A car drove up and parked in the only available space, right next to ours. I wasn't paying any attention to them I wanted to get out of the dark parking lot, no matter how high class the place is, I was still weary of the foreboding place.  
  
"Watch it onna!"  
  
Silly me. NOT! Neglecting to notice where I was going I bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry," you could just hear the sarcasm dripping from my voice. Why oh why did I have to bump into a dumb jackass sexist guy? Noooo, I'm not that lucky. Why couldn't he be a NICE bishie that I could drool over, never mind the fact that he had sleek muscle rippling from his Chinese style clothes, a deep voice that penetrates the heart, and a sharp face shaped, that if it had not been for the scowl, on his face any girl would faint. His face and voice sounded like he was mad at the world, mad at how they made him how he is, there is sadness concealed in their angry depths. Fortunately, his reply ripped those images from his mind.  
  
"Whatever yowaii(weak(?)) onna."  
  
Now I was angry, I was tired of people judging me quickly and lets just say the scowling bishie got a violent response.  
  
"Whoa, Wu-man got punched by a giiiirll!" said a singsong voice that was currently, clutching his stomach, laughing his ass off.  
  
At first glance, I thought he was a she because of his hair, but at second glance, the she was a he a cute one at that. Maniac boy had long mahogany brown braid that if unraveled could've been as long or longer than mine. He was wearing a black outfit the type a priest would use with a red shirt underneath. The boy after he finished his bout of laughter straightened up and opening his eyes had a bluish purple shade, I forgot the name of the color his eyes had, amethyst, I think. His eyes held a child-like, the mischievous type, quality to him. His voice was deep but you wouldn't think so because of the way he talks, all to make a laugh for himself. This boy, looked like the serious type but apparently he isn't, its like he laughs to cover the pain he feels deep inside: pain that took a while to detect in this person.  
  
"I'm very sorry for their behavior" came a third voice from behind.  
  
Turning around to see who belonged to the voice, I see angel personified in this boy. Innocence just screamed his face, but I knew better, the look in his eyes told me he, just like I, have seen more than a person should never see. Angel boy had platinum blonde hair maybe a shade lighter, and light blue eyes that showed kindness. Although he had the demeanor of a little boy, there was a quality to him that made him a man or guy or whatever. Like the two before him, a bishie stood before me.  
  
Next to him was another bishie. How many are there? He held a silent aura that gracefully dance around him, an aura that did not want his secret to be revealed, and I could tell he had many secrets. There was something missing, his emerald green eye although held much intelligence but a part of it was as if it was blank and could not be found. This puzzled me so, how would it happen. This man had brown hair also lighter than Maniac boy. He was slender as he was tall. He had bangs that covered one side of his eye, eyes that studied everything around him, including me.  
  
I could feel another presence; I knew that did not belong to the four. I did not search for him, feeling that I would intrude.  
  
Regarding the angel one I said it was all right. I felt a familiarity with them, seeing as how that's how minna are back home, only they have a different quality to them, one that seemed genuine and made to fit them. Minna's (a.n. when she says 'Minna' she's talking about the inner scouts) personalities are made according to their planet; personalities I think were embedded in them, not true to their form. Who knows maybe Ami was supposed to be laid back and perky instead of controlled and intelligent like the planet mercury.  
  
"My name is Quatre R. Winner, the one next to me is Trowa Barton, the one with the braid is Duo Maxwell, the one you bumped into, his name is Wufei Chang, and the one by the driver's side of our car is Hiiro Yuy."  
  
"Nice to meet you," I turned to look at everyone out of respect, also a chance to see who Hiiro Yuy was.  
  
I inwardly gasp. It's him! He's the one who got me through my depression. That day I didn't get a good look at him because he wasn't truly on my mind but I don't know I somehow do. Hiiro outshines them all. He had messy chocolate, my favorite snack, brown hair, deep Prussian blue eyes that pierced my heart, a stance that held superiority and command. The strange thing was, everything about him screamed cold and emotionless. This was the one who comforted me? The one I fell in love with? //yes// screamed my conscience a.k.a. my heart. I never questioned my heart.  
  
I wonder if he recognizes me, it doesn't appear to be so. For some reason, I felt as if I was bothering him, and not wanting to bother I took my leave. Saying good-bye to them, although I wish I didn't, I left not knowing if I'd ever see him again.  
  
Turns out my dad's employer is Quatre sister, HE HAS 29 SISTERS!!, the third eldest in the bunch. Her name is Lydia (sorry, I dunno who his siblings are, I only know that one doctor sister n I cant really use her) she's a journalist and owner of Starlit Moonlight and wanted her hotel publicized in the International Inquirer (an: made it up ^_^), it printed for the whole world and the colonies. I wouldn't know why though, she has big business as it is (The Starlit Moonlight in Kyoto is one of five: three in earth, two in the colonies. Same style but different and still very beautiful.) She wanted to use my dad's style of photography. //good for him and us// hiring my dad allowed us to travel to all hotels to get its individual aspects of it. She thought my dad's photography style was unique I like her already. That was the first meeting with Hiiro Yuy and his friends.  
  
==End flashback==  
  
He's improved; he doesn't see me as a threat anymore. ::grins at the memory::  
  
==Flashback==  
  
We had just finished snapping pictures of Skyrise, the name for the Starlit Moonlight in Kyoto. The Skyrise was a tall 50 stories tinted building built like a skyscraper, but you could tell that it was a hotel and not an office building. The building was like art, the merging of nature and the modern world. There were four all together; it was in a large squared off area. The buildings were placed on each corner and connected together by a bridge that was on the 20th floor. The intersection was a ballroom used frequently for the guests. Beneath the ballroom laid another building, private one only an acquaintance of the owner could use, namely us, and they had the best view. On the property, there would be gardens and mazes everywhere, inside there would be vines climbing on the building, it should have looked strange but it completed its effect.  
  
We were currently going to Europe to go to the second Starlit Moonlight, The Majestic. Father and I had acquired companions to the trip, the boys, they claimed they had business and 'offered' us to take them there on there private jet. We were suspicious of them; dad was like that because they were 'filthy boys', and I, because their offer seemed force. Quatre looked regretful and the others seemed to push him to do it. In the end, we took their offer. The Majestic was beautiful. It was a castle restored, I heard it was abandoned and very dangerous, it had that glowing tan-white look. The details of the castle was remarkable, this time for the Majestic the 'theme' would be a royal feeling that regular people could try out not just the rich. Everything there was in grand scale, fit for a king, this hotel focused on nature, they had a huge expanse of land that could be used for anything… it was like Hyde park, there was also a wide section dedicated to horse riding.  
  
I was strolling along the park wearing a black turtleneck with dark blue flares. I had planned on going horseback riding today. We had just finished taking pictures of the outer portion of the hotel and my dad was taking the inside, he had given me free time and to 'stay away from boys.'  
  
Then out of nowhere I feel a cold metal pressed against my neck.  
  
"Who are you and who do you work for?"  
  
I recognized that voice and I was confused he should have known he seen me working.  
  
"Umm… You should know you've seen me work"  
  
"Tell the truth."  
  
"I am."  
  
I guess he heard the truth in my voice because the gun, I would find out later, was lifted off my back and disappeared before I even turned around.  
  
Never the less I knew I was being watched ever since that day. I never knew what the deal was and why they were being so secret agent like. (an: she doesn't know what they are yet)  
  
Over the next few days, I'd be friends with the boys: I'd play pranks with Duo //not without pulling pranks on him//, sparred with Wufei //and eventually earned his respect//, play instruments with Quatre and Trowa. It was Hiiro that was the only one suspicious of me, little did I know was that he was like that with everyone and not just me.  
  
==End Flashback==  
  
Over the course of our trip, we'd get closer and I'd finally wormed my way into Hiiro's heart. Except for his cold demeanor, I knew I loved him and I didn't know whether he loved me but I'd find out soon. Hiiro is so unlike Mamoru. It took a while for us to have a relationship, I'd use to get so frustrated that he wasn't open and chose to be observant and silent instead. It was when he left (an: wonder where?) me for a day one day; actually, it happens a lot I just never realized it, that I realized how much he loved me. He knew my likes and dislikes just by observing instead of asking, he made me laugh when I'd be in my 'moods' he held me when I cried, he'd be silent (an: isn't he always^^) if I wanted to be alone; being there to support me and still giving me the space I'd need. He listened to my complaints, whines without argument, and urges to shoot me like he feels toward a braided friend of his.  
  
I laughed thinking about the day I was really down, Hiiro was so understanding, seeing the mood I was in, he devised a way to change it.  
  
==Flashback==  
  
"Hiiro where are we going"  
  
Hiiro led me by the hand, Quatre's mansion is so huge I don't even know front to back. He had led us to the kitchen; Hiiro opened the fridge and took out a single piece of chocolate cake.  
  
==Stop flashback==  
  
I remembered wondering how he of all people would know that girls stuffed themselves with sweets when down. ^^ ulterior motive here.  
  
==Continue flashback==  
  
We ate in silence; the weird thing was he was eating as fast as I was. O.o It wasn't unusual for me but for him it was, it was so comical to see him like that. ::grins:: after we were done Hiiro quickly cleaned all evidence of us eating. He then led me to the living room and sat us down on the couch, where coincidentally all the action was, by now I was confused we usually went somewhere where the guys couldn't see us, not ten minutes later the peaceful day is disrupted.  
  
"MAXWELL!!!!"  
  
The voice boomed across the mansion.  
  
Seconds later a brown and black blur zipped past us and behind.  
  
"I swear Wu-man I didn't do anything this time," exclaimed Duo's panicky voice.  
  
"You lie Maxwell when has it not been you?!" screamed the Dragon. He was right though it was always Duo.  
  
"I don't even know what I did!"  
  
"INJUSTICE!!!"  
  
"I swear Wu-man I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
Scuffles could be heard as Wufei had lunged above us to get to Duo. It was after Maxwell was harmed was when we find out what Duo had done.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore so I asked Wufei the question, "what did he do?"  
  
"Maxwell ate my cake" declared Wufei if I didn't know any better he sounded pouty ::shrugs:: oh well.  
  
By then Wufei had left muttering obscenities all the while I had turned to Hiiro expecting an answer.  
  
The most amazing thing happened. He smiled and chuckled a little I liked it. I guess pulling a prank on Duo satisfied him.  
  
It wasn't until later on today when I was back at the hotel was when I realized I wasn't in my 'moods' anymore and that it was Hiiro who stopped it, granted it was actually Wufei and Duo but he started it and it was the thought that counts right?  
  
==End flashback==  
  
I loved him more than I thought I ever could that day. It gave me a spark of hope that maybe he felt the same. *  
  
  
  
Sorry if its not good I was kinda in a rush and well I'm struggling here…. hope you liked it… -.~ 


	4. Changing peoples life is what Usagi doe...

An Email of my Life  
  
DreamBlaze  
  
Hiya peeps!! Here is another chapter of this short sucky fic….. ::sniffs:: I can never make it long enough… I try, really I do, I just can't ::pouts:: it's so unfair.. This chapter is very mushy, and OOC for them, but what can I say I'm a girl and its not like he's voicing them out loud, he's only thinking of it… well here it is for those of you who like it.. And thanx for reviewing…. Enjoy ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words I write :C..  
  
This is what the letter looked like…  
  
To: AngelMoon@destiny.com  
  
Fr: Skylover@destiny.com  
  
Cc: look at this, the most sweetest email ever~M.K.  
  
(The sentences above are made up.)  
  
  
  
Read Each One Carefully and Think About It a Second  
  
or Two  
  
  
  
1. I love you not because of who you are, but  
  
because of who I am when I am with you.  
  
  
  
2. No man or woman is worth your tears, and the one  
  
who is, won't make you cry.  
  
  
  
3. Just because someone doesn't love you the way you  
  
want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with  
  
all they have.  
  
  
  
4. A true friend is someone who reaches for your  
  
hand and touches your heart.  
  
  
  
5. The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting  
  
right beside them knowing you can't have them.  
  
  
  
6. Never frown, even when you are sad, because you  
  
never know who is falling in love with your smile.  
  
  
  
7. To the world you may be one person, but to one  
  
person you may be the world.  
  
  
  
8. Don't waste your time on a man/woman, who isn't  
  
willing to waste their time on you.  
  
  
  
9. Maybe god wants us to meet a few wrong people  
  
before meeting the right one, so that when we  
  
finally meet the person, we will know how to be  
  
grateful.  
  
  
  
10. Don't cry because its over, smile because it  
  
happened.  
  
  
  
11. There's always going to be people that hurt you  
  
so what you have to do is keep on trusting and just  
  
be more careful about who you trust next time  
  
around.  
  
  
  
12. Make yourself a better person and know who you  
  
are before you try and know someone else and expect  
  
them to know you.  
  
  
  
13. Don't try so hard, the best things come when you  
  
least expect them to.  
  
  
  
REMEMBER: WHATEVER HAPPENS, HAPPENS FOR A REASON.  
  
  
  
True friends: How many people actually have 8 true  
  
friends?  
  
  
  
Hardly anyone I know ! But some of us have all right  
  
friends and good friends!!!  
  
  
  
You have been Tagged by the Green Dog!  
  
  
  
,-._,-.  
  
V)"(V  
  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
  
  
You will Have Good Luck For Two Years if you send  
  
this to 8 people or more and if this is sent back to  
  
you then you are a true friend……  
  
  
  
You must send it in 5 minutes or your good luck will  
  
run out.  
  
  
  
&& Is what email said &&  
  
Chapter 3: A true friend is someone who reaches for your hand and touches your heart  
  
Looking at Usa-chan's computer screen that she had left on to go out with Hiiro, I realize how much this email is true. The love I have for my friends, a bond that feels as if it can never break, especially when Usa- chan came and enforced it making us stronger, closer than we were as best friends, more like brothers. Number four sticks out the most when dealing with Usagi, she really did touch our hearts and our lives. Usagi is a light that has warmed us over the battles we have faced. After a rough day's mission there is always an eagerness to get back to the mansion, at least for me it is, to have fun and forget the nightmares we've faced. After our initial suspiciousness, it's a natural reaction, we loosened up and she is as playful as her namesake yet wise beyond our belief. I've always had a feeling Usagi knew more about us than she let on, I never questioned it nor has the others, we didn't want her to go away. Usagi was hope that life could be better if you had the will, the strength, the heart, and the determination to strive to that. She was our hope, she showed us life wasn't always cruel and there are bright times that are worth living even if there has been more bad. I'm glad we met her; she loosened us up and gave us the lives I felt we all deserved. Our heavenly moon angel descended from the stars. I can see it in everyone's eyes, the softness when gazing at her, even Wufei the sexist he is can't help but like her.  
  
I'll admit her being here had reeked havoc and damaged the mansion, mainly because she'd join with Duo and play pranks on all of us, which to our annoyance was very long term.  
  
==Flashback==  
  
Whispers could be heard about in the room, a couple of eyes would take the occasional glance about to see if intruders should come upon their plans and get ruined. Fortunately and unfortunately for us, no one did. Plans where made final and the pair went out of the room going in opposite directions. The other occupants inwardly sighed in relief; the pair had not left together so there was no worry for foul play. How wrong they were.  
  
"PrankBoy01 to MischiefGirl02, you there?" echoed the sound of a voice along with the crackling of static coming from his walkie-talkie.  
  
"Moon here, you got everything ready?"  
  
Said person grinned, she had finished awhile ago and was awaiting to further go into their plan of action, "Roger that ::giggles:: Sir?"  
  
The other partner grinned, "They won't know what hit'em ne?"  
  
"Of course they won't Pboy, it's MY plan after all," stated 'MischiefGirl02', "Now let's get going with the rest of our mission, we cannot let the enemy suspect of our operation or enemy troops will fire.  
  
PrankBoy01 winced while listening to her last reply, thinking of his OTHER life filled with 'mission's and 'enemy suspects', things they kept a secret from her.  
  
"Roger that Mischief."  
  
The team set out to complete the task.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later,… tick.. tock.. tick...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peeks around the corner….  
  
"Psst….. PrankBoy01 have you seen the enemy yet?" inquired the walkie- talkie.  
  
"Nope, do you think they suspect?" You could her the disappointment in his voice; the prank was truly a good one.  
  
"Let's hope not then that means all have been for naught, let us continue though, you know what to do PrankBoy01. Set the plan to action."  
  
And he did.  
  
The first victim of the 'plan' happened not long after the battle begun.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
::giggles:: ::snickers:: ::high five::  
  
The pair ran to the scream, 'wondering' what was wrong.  
  
It was a funny sight to see, there was the whole group congregated together wanting to know what the problem was. After there initial surprise the group hid there amusement: Hiiro and Trowa had the barest hint of a smirk, Quatre's eyes were twinkling with amusement while his face hid his smile, Duo and Usagi were looking on 'innocently' with 'confused' looks on their faces although they were cracking up in the inside. Right before there eyes laid the most amusing scene:  
  
Laid before them was a hyperventilating Wufei who looked as if he was getting a premature heart attack. ^^ What was more amusing was that he was bald, a shiny bald like a certain DBZ who has 6 dots on his forehead and no nose, it was amusing for his eyebrow too had no hair and that in itself was especially weird. (Wonder how they did it) Along with his baldness, he was wearing a rooster costume, tail feathers and all. Duo thought it up, he thought, rooster, Wu-ster would add a perfect touch to the prank. In his room laid dozens of hen beds, like the ones you'd see in a chicken farm; hay and all, inside each bed was an egg or two.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"Hehehehehe HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
The poor victim's eyebrow less eye twitched, katana sheathed he let out a war cry.  
  
"ARRRRGHHHHH!! INJUSTICE!! BRAIDED BAKA, ONNA YOUR GONNA GET IT!! PREPARE TO FEEL MY WRATH!!"  
  
With that declaration of war, he charged.  
  
The two glanced at each other and split off in opposite direction laughing all the way.  
  
==End flashback==  
  
Wufei went after Duo instead, knowing that the chicken joke, plus he didn't want to encounter a mad Hiiro had he gotten back after Usagi, was all Duo's idea. Duo's braid had reduced two inches, that itself caused a wail that had even made Usagi flinch and Relena wince. The weirdest thing was a day of Wufei simmering and pouting his hair grew back (Courtesy of Pluto^^ they don't know that but Usagi, 'sides Usa's not that mean:P) Puzzling mystery but Wufei was glad and thanked "Nataku" for that act.  
  
Glancing at the screen one last time, Quatre then turned and left reminiscing on other pranks created by the duo, Duo and Usagi. ^^  
  
_________________________________________  
  
How was that? I know its short and not in Usa's POV only cuz, well it'd be like she repeated herself, In this 'fic' she thinks of them the same as she feels about Hiiro except she loves them in a brotherly type way.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it… ja for now…. -.~ 


	5. Realizations & Beginnings or... 'perfect...

An Email of my Life  
  
DreamBlaze  
  
Here's another chapter to this fic. Enjoy ^^  
  
Disclaimer: ::says sarcastically:: I own everything mentioned in this fic, ::looks at angry parents who has a bunch of lawyers at the door ::sighs:: then again, no I don't… ::goes off and cries::  
  
This is what the letter looked like…  
  
To: AngelMoon@destiny.com  
  
Fr: Skylover@destiny.com  
  
Cc: look at this, the most sweetest email ever~M.K.  
  
(The sentences above are made up.)  
  
  
  
Read Each One Carefully and Think About It a Second  
  
or Two  
  
  
  
1. I love you not because of who you are, but  
  
because of who I am when I am with you.  
  
  
  
2. No man or woman is worth your tears, and the one  
  
who is, won't make you cry.  
  
  
  
3. Just because someone doesn't love you the way you  
  
want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with  
  
all they have.  
  
  
  
4. A true friend is someone who reaches for your  
  
hand and touches your heart.  
  
  
  
5. The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting  
  
right beside them knowing you can't have them.  
  
  
  
6. Never frown, even when you are sad, because you  
  
never know who is falling in love with your smile.  
  
  
  
7. To the world you may be one person, but to one  
  
person you may be the world.  
  
  
  
8. Don't waste your time on a man/woman, who isn't  
  
willing to waste their time on you.  
  
  
  
9. Maybe god wants us to meet a few wrong people  
  
before meeting the right one, so that when we  
  
finally meet the person, we will know how to be  
  
grateful.  
  
  
  
10. Don't cry because its over, smile because it  
  
happened.  
  
  
  
11. There's always going to be people that hurt you  
  
so what you have to do is keep on trusting and just  
  
be more careful about who you trust next time  
  
around.  
  
  
  
12. Make yourself a better person and know who you  
  
are before you try and know someone else and expect  
  
them to know you.  
  
  
  
13. Don't try so hard, the best things come when you  
  
least expect them to.  
  
  
  
REMEMBER: WHATEVER HAPPENS, HAPPENS FOR A REASON.  
  
  
  
True friends: How many people actually have 8 true  
  
friends?  
  
  
  
Hardly anyone I know ! But some of us have all right  
  
friends and good friends!!!  
  
  
  
You have been Tagged by the Green Dog!  
  
  
  
,-._,-.  
  
V)"(V  
  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
  
  
You will Have Good Luck For Two Years if you send  
  
this to 8 people or more and if this is sent back to  
  
you then you are a true friend……  
  
  
  
You must send it in 5 minutes or your good luck will  
  
run out.  
  
  
  
&& Is what email said &&  
  
//..// means Chibi perfect soldier is talking.. otherwise the rational side of Hiiro  
  
~…~ means his Self-Conscience is speaking.  
  
Chapter 5: Realizations and Beginnings  
  
&&5. The worst way to miss someone is sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them&&  
  
Looking at the screen the number five hurts the most, I've always thought Usagi is too pure and innocent for someone tainted and war worn like me. In the end she proved me wrong. There are still those days I'd glance at her peaceful face and have second thoughts on how much someone like me could have someone like her. I'd get slapped in the head for thinking that way. It is rather amusing for me the supposed 'perfect soldier' getting slapped by an 'angel'.  
  
I turn to my angel, she was playing the piano with Quatre and Trowa who accompanied her with their violin and flute. They were currently playing Pachelbel: Canon in D, it was rather nice to hear the soothing music that went along with the peaceful atmosphere.  
  
Duo was in his room sleeping. How? And why was he sleeping in the middle of the day? Usa-chan, with the assistance of Rashid, took a tranquilizer to Duo's arm. Even she had gotten tired of his hyper-ness. Wufei had praised her and then went of to meditate while he had the chance.  
  
Thinking back to number five I remember the intense feeling of loneliness and emptiness when I fervently thought that she could never be mine.  
  
==Flashback==  
  
Stargazing was a common thing Hiiro did, it may have looked odd, but on sleepless nights he'd watch and stare, thinking of his life and what he had going for him. Nothing. The only thing he was of use for is being a soldier, he couldn't imagine a life without war. As much as he wanted peace he dreaded the day the war will be over. What would he do? Go home, what home, and work at a store? He was to be a soldier; constantly at war with enemies, if not himself, living a life of solitude. He couldn't 'settle down' and have a family. He didn't know how. With that thought a pang of regret squeezed at his heart and the image of Usagi unwittingly popped in his mind.  
  
//You can't like her// reprimanded the soldier side of him albeit a bit disappointed at the statement thought true  
  
~Why Not?~ exclaimed Self Conscious aka Heart, it had mysteriously appeared a few weeks ago and was making up for lost time. Who also sounded like Quatre at the minute  
  
//Hmm… THINK YOU IDIOT!!// screamed soldier.  
  
~What?~ said Self Conscious absentmindedly, who sounded eerily like Duo.  
  
::Face vaults::  
  
::Strangles Self-Conscious::  
  
//IF YOU'D JUST THINK!! WHY WOULD SOMEONE LIKE HER, EMPHASIS ON HER, LOVE SOMEONE LIKE US!!! WE'RE TAINTED WITH BLOOD OF LIVES THAT HAD NO FAIR CHANCE OF WINNING AGAINST US!!//  
  
~……………~ You know who Self Conscious is imitating, plus he can't speak he's turning blue, if imaginary beings can turn blue. ^^  
  
::lets go of Self Conscious::  
  
::sighs::  
  
//You think I like this kind of life?// Questioned Perfect Soldier, //I'm already growing weary of doing mission after mission I want something new.// finishes a now depressed soldier.  
  
~Perfect soldier you're weak!!~ screamed Self Conscious.  
  
//…….//  
  
~If you won't fight for something you believe in how can you win?!!~  
  
//And how will we 'fight'?// sarcasm was not a good reply to give to Self Conscious, a very impatient fellow you know. ^^  
  
~ARGHHHHHHH!! Prepare to die so I can take over Yui's mind and you won't stop me!!~  
  
You see the image of a Chibi Hiiro, borrowed katana in hand, chasing charging towards another Chibi Hiiro.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" a gentle voice queried. The two fighting mini Hiiro's disappeared in the deep recesses of Hiiro's complex mind.  
  
"hn…."  
  
::sighs::  
  
"You know I'll eventually understand what you'll say, until then I'll just keep pestering you until you actually talk." Declared a stubborn rabbit.  
  
"….."  
  
"I guess that wasn't the right thing to say," whispered Usagi, "I just want you to know that I'll be here Hiiro, If you need someone to turn to, someone you need to listen to you; I'll be there, no questions asked only just to listen and support you. You helped me Hiiro and I want to help you to, not only because you saved my life but because you're a good person."  
  
There went that pang again. Then and there he realized he loved her. It took a while, because he'd never felt this before. He knew pity, determination, hurt, pain; all he feels, and the occasional feeling of concern, one he'd feel about his friends, but this feeling went beyond that, indescribable and easily brought forth. He loved the girl he saw crying her heart out all those years ago, the one who tugged at his heart, and like a fish to a hooked reel wasn't able to swim away and flee. He was never good with people, not even his friends, he tried but trying was still hard. His life was solitude and missions, and with that painful reminder he realized he couldn't have her. That in itself was enough for the Perfect Soldier, that laid bruised and battered, in his mind to cry.  
  
Hiiro made a move to leave but a soft warm touch stopped him.  
  
Seeing that quick glimpse of sadness, before covered with a look of indifference, tore at her heart. She wanted to take away his pain even if it meant taking it for him, "Please Hiiro, let me help you."  
  
Angry at himself for stopping he let out a harsh "why?!," cursing himself for his outburst he continued, "just leave me alone, You don't know what your doing to me and I prefer you stop." Again he moved to leave.  
  
"WHY?… WHY? I care for you Hiiro, it hurts to see you in pain, that's why!!" cried Usagi.  
  
Hearing her declaration and hurt voice he stopped, "You don't know anything about me Usagi, so don't say things you don't mean." It hurt to say that, he truly wished she meant what she said.  
  
"Stars, Hiiro, I never lie, when it comes to feelings, I can't hide what I feel, especially if I feel so strongly about that person!" Usagi was getting desperate, she was worried her feelings would never be reciprocated.  
  
Hiiro, too, was getting desperate he didn't want her to hate him once she found out who he was. "You can't mean that," he gulps, it seems harder and harder for him to talk, "once you find out who I am, what I am you'll be so petrified that you'll regret feeling something for me" and with that last attempt to end the conversation he turns away from her soulful liquid silver dark blue eyes.  
  
::THWAP::  
  
Rubs head, the smack was rather painful. ^^ (an: the beginning of many)  
  
"How dare you Hiiro Yui!" exclaimed an angered Usagi, "You have no idea what I feel! And the only regret I'll ever have on loving you is the fact that you lie about your feelings for me!!" Usagi then gasps for her slip. She wasn't to reveal that until she knew for sure he felt at least something for her.  
  
Astonished Prussian blue eyes stare back at eyes that currently, in the dark, mirrored his own. She loves me? Inside Self Conscious was jumping for joy while Perfect Soldier held the same look their charge had.  
  
"How…. How ca… can you say that?" He was terrified it could've been a mistake, but he had to know why.  
  
Sighing softly Usagi answers, "Hiiro," her eyes held his so lovingly that the nightmare turned dream was coming more alive with each second, "it's the way you make me feel that makes me love you. You make me feel complete," smiles softly at the memory, "I've loved you the day we met, and meeting you again, seeing how you're like, makes me love you even more."  
  
"How I act?" Hiiro was truly puzzled, he knew he acted cold but why would Usagi like that about him.  
  
"Hiiro, I know you care, I've seen you watch out for Duo when Wufei would almost threaten bodily harm to him. You'd always step in just before it got ugly, or at least have Duo's braid chopped off," giggles, "there was also the time when the guys were out and you stayed back, I'd seen you get a little worried until they got home the next day. You looked so relieved when they returned.* I've seen you do plenty things worth loving you." Seeing no use in trying to deny or say her feelings were the opposite she stated one last time, so as to not have any mixed emotions she says one last time, "I love you."  
  
*(a.n. She'll be like Quatre, an Empathic, yet her senses are more enhanced when it comes to Hiiro, she'd be able to detect if Hiiro was down, Its cuz he loves her.^^)  
  
The phrase hit Hiiro so hard and he felt so loved. Maybe we do have a chance. If she's able to detect how he feels and he able to feel for her, then maybe, maybe, this relationship could work out.  
  
The Perfect Chibi Soldier tugged in his brain, trying one last try to avert the oncoming relationship. Hiiro is already emotionally or unemotionally unstable, if his heart were to break he won't know what will become of Hiiro, Chibi's looking out for his best interest.  
  
"There's something you should know Usagi before I tell you anything else," says Hiiro somewhat softly.  
  
"What is it?" Says the equally soft Usagi, her voice filled with love but with the underlying tone of sorrow, thinking he'd reject her. The moonbeams washing her face, she never looked more like an angel than she did now.  
  
::sighs a deep breath:: "There are something's you don't know about me, things you might never be privileged to find out. Things that can be terrible in your eyes as they are already terrible in mine, things I do for a living." Finished Hiiro.  
  
"If you think they're terrible then why do them?" questions Usagi in a sensitive manner, knowing it's a touchy subject she stays as calm as possible not wanting to push away.  
  
"It's what must be done, believe me Usagi," says Hiiro urgently needing to reassure her and himself "if there was another way, less terrible, I'd do it."  
  
How true that question was. Usagi understood, her life was filled with duties that must be done, duties that proved if isn't accomplished could affect the world in the most horrendous ways.  
  
Hiiro tensed, her silence adding to the torture of what's to come, but the answer he wasn't expecting but hoping for came, "I understand."  
  
He was honestly surprised. He didn't expect someone as innocent as her to understand that doing something terrible can contrive to something good. He has more to learn about her.  
  
"There will be things about me that will amount to questioning, and I don't know if I have the courage to tell you, It's rather painful to talk about." Usagi sadly says thinking of the painful memories that rushed back to her. Memories she'd rather be forgotten.  
  
Hiiro wanted to question it but knowing it would be the wrong thing to do, he merely nods.  
  
"Thank You" she says.  
  
Perfect Chibi Soldier, finally ecstatic, then decides to imitate an act done to get attention.  
  
::THWAP::  
  
What the hell was that for?  
  
//Baka, stop with the confessions already and tell her you love her// screamed Perfect Chibi Soldier.  
  
Oh..  
  
::Chibi slaps forehead:: //Oii..// ^^  
  
"I have one last thing to say," Hiiro announces softly.  
  
Usagi looks up, hope shining in her eyes.  
  
"I love you too," with that said Hiiro takes the initiative and leans in for the most sweet, tantalizing, passionate kiss the two has ever shared.  
  
==End Flashback==  
  
Shaking his head of cherished memories he glance at the love of his life. She catches his eyes and smiles that sunny smile that outshines the sun. The smile took all his worries and doubts away. He gives the barest of smiles back.  
  
Unfortunately Duo woke up and catches the smile, he then prepares for his second nap of the day.  
  
::thump::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked this one.. and I hope I did well.. I dunno if it was too mushy or not mushy enough or if it was just plain corny.. I hope it wasn't the latter. :P … thanx for reading…… appreciate it lots if ya review.. Ta ta for now….. Ja.. -.~ 


	6. Another Love to Realize

An Email of my Life  
  
DreamBlaze  
  
Here's another chapter to this fic. Enjoy ^^  
  
Disclaimer: ::says sarcastically:: I own everything mentioned in this fic, ::looks at angry parents who has a bunch of lawyers at the door ::sighs:: then again, no I don't… ::goes off and cries::  
  
This is what the letter looked like…  
  
To: AngelMoon@destiny.com  
  
Fr: Skylover@destiny.com  
  
Cc: look at this, the most sweetest email ever~M.K.  
  
(The sentences above are made up.)  
  
  
  
Read Each One Carefully and Think About It a Second  
  
or Two  
  
  
  
1. I love you not because of who you are, but  
  
because of who I am when I am with you.  
  
  
  
2. No man or woman is worth your tears, and the one  
  
who is, won't make you cry.  
  
  
  
3. Just because someone doesn't love you the way you  
  
want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with  
  
all they have.  
  
  
  
4. A true friend is someone who reaches for your  
  
hand and touches your heart.  
  
  
  
5. The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting  
  
right beside them knowing you can't have them.  
  
  
  
6. Never frown, even when you are sad, because you  
  
never know who is falling in love with your smile.  
  
  
  
7. To the world you may be one person, but to one  
  
person you may be the world.  
  
  
  
8. Don't waste your time on a man/woman, who isn't  
  
willing to waste their time on you.  
  
  
  
9. Maybe god wants us to meet a few wrong people  
  
before meeting the right one, so that when we  
  
finally meet the person, we will know how to be  
  
grateful.  
  
  
  
10. Don't cry because its over, smile because it  
  
happened.  
  
  
  
11. There's always going to be people that hurt you  
  
so what you have to do is keep on trusting and just  
  
be more careful about who you trust next time  
  
around.  
  
  
  
12. Make yourself a better person and know who you  
  
are before you try and know someone else and expect  
  
them to know you.  
  
  
  
13. Don't try so hard, the best things come when you  
  
least expect them to.  
  
  
  
REMEMBER: WHATEVER HAPPENS, HAPPENS FOR A REASON.  
  
  
  
True friends: How many people actually have 8 true  
  
friends?  
  
  
  
Hardly anyone I know ! But some of us have all right  
  
friends and good friends!!!  
  
  
  
You have been Tagged by the Green Dog!  
  
  
  
,-._,-.  
  
V)"(V  
  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
  
  
You will Have Good Luck For Two Years if you send  
  
this to 8 people or more and if this is sent back to  
  
you then you are a true friend……  
  
  
  
You must send it in 5 minutes or your good luck will  
  
run out.  
  
  
  
&& Is what email said &&  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Another Love to Realize  
  
&& 6. Never frown, even when you are sad, because you never know who is falling in love with your smile.&&  
  
  
  
Usagi is back at her computer looking at the email again, as she skims past six she looks at it again. A memory struck her mind on how she fell in love with a person she never thought she would.  
  
Duo  
  
Odd, how she never really cared for him, only as a good friend, but later she'd get pass his quirks that irritated her so.  
  
She didn't like it when he'd play pranks on her because she was now part of the 'gang'. True they were alike in many ways but, hey, would you fall in love with someone just like you? I thought so; life would be very boring then.  
  
But loving Duo proved me wrong it wasn't weird, it was fun.  
  
She'd do things with Duo that'd get on the others nerves, Hiiro didn't mind, as long as he was kept out of their pranks. Even then, after threats, they'd still play a few jokes on him, only because he was the most fun, next to Wufei, to tease. Quatre would just tolerate it and well Trowa would just……..  
  
Besides the point one of their 'pranks' had gone to far.  
  
Duo and her were bored so to get a rise out of Hiiro they made 'pretend' they were going out.  
  
They got the desired effect but it hurt him and her too, she didn't want Hiiro to be hurt, intentionally or unintentionally but she did.  
  
For a while Hiiro was missing but he returned, without their acknowledgement, and was in his room.  
  
She was nervous, feeling Hiiro would hate her and she'd have to avoid Duo for now on, but that was not the case. Hiiro, being as smart as he was, figured it out and, in his own way; a grunt, forgave her.  
  
Usagi was relieved but highly annoyed, he never stopped his grunt language. Truth of the matter was; he intended it that way, a sort of payback for the trouble they caused.  
  
Life became the usual after that, they'd play the usual prank (and barely escaped with their lives) and spend some quality time with each other.  
  
Duo could be very sweet when not in a perky mood. He'd do things for her you wouldn't of guess he'd ever done, and yet it was very touching.  
  
It was one day when together that she realized she loved him. They were out in the park and they were doing the usual chattering. Usagi would realize how much he's just like Mina, but that thought had put a dampening to her mood, she missed Mina.  
  
Duo noticed her solemn expression asked, "What's wrong Usa?"  
  
Looking to Duo, "Nothing, just bad memories."  
  
Feeling the need to share with her, he tells her something he has yet to tell the boys (though they already know), "I have those myself."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yup, it was before I met the guys," sighs, "see I was an orphan back then, from the streets. I had nothing in life for me and then a miracle happen, I met Father Maxwell, from a church in a colony I used to live in, he took me in and gave me a home; changed my life. I know it was hard for him, knowing I didn't believe in God but Shinigami, still he never let that deterred him."  
  
::Pulls out a silver cross from beneath his shirt::  
  
"He gave me this, just before he died, I never forgot him or the sisters, when I left I took the last name Maxwell as honor for there doings and remembrance; to never forget all they've done."  
  
Usagi looks at Duo in awe, she would never have thought that a person as cheery as him would experience something like that, but then again look at her.  
  
Duo then shakes off the memories and smiled.  
  
It was that smile that made her realized she loved him. He had the ability to smile after losing so much and still be happy with the life that's been given to him. You could so easily frown but he didn't instead he'd smile at the world and try to take his pain away by living, living a life that he thought they wanted for him.  
  
Usagi knew that it pained him to say things that hurt so much to say out loud. She was proud that he got over it and still remembered all that's happened despite the sadness. She admired his courage and honor, to strive and continue, it would be later she would find all of them held those qualities; qualities that perhaps was what made them together, wouldn't it be a surprise that Wufei finds Duo has 'honor,' the expression on his face would be priceless.  
  
She felt a connection with Duo unlike anything she's ever felt before, maybe because, he too, lost a family he wished were still with him today, as she feels with the Inners. The only difference is that his are dead and hers aren't. How she wished she could change that, the heartbreaking look on Duo's face minutes before tore at her heart like nothing she'd ever felt. She wanted to take his pain away as a person who loves him should. She wished they were alive and here to tell him how proud they are of Duo just like she feels now.  
  
She was proud to love Duo in that moment, in her life.  
  
Proud to love Duo: the person she feels as her brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was it? I've tried this before and well it didn't go to well. Did I have you guys worried in thinking she'd be with Duo instead? That I reconsidered and decided to make it a Duo/Usa fic? If I did then I'm very pleased with myself, I got the idea and well I tried to attempt it.  
  
If not.. then oh well… I hoped you like this chapter, I don't think it was one of my best, I tried. Well please review, although I don't mind much but I find it encouraging to know people like my fic good enough to make a comment about it. Also because I've gotten more reviews if I asked^^… I'll try to post more soon, and I'm sorry if it isn't as long as you'd like it to be..  
  
Ja for now… -.~ 


	7. A Worldly Child

An Email of my Life  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
DreamBlaze  
  
Yay!! Some people said they thought Duo was gonna be Usa-chan's new love.. Great, that was what I was going for. I don't know if this chapter is gonna be good but I hope you read it anyway and, if you want to, review…  
  
Hope ya enjoy!!  
  
Dedication time!!  
  
I'd like to thank all of you who review my story, but I'd especially like to thank these people for reviewing through out the story.  
  
Silver Sorceress  
  
KittyMagic  
  
Klutzy gt  
  
Prophetess of Hearts  
  
Alexz  
  
Hot brazilen chick  
  
Adb  
  
Thanx for reviewing my chapters after posting.  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
Disclaimer: The lawyers are liars and I am true, I own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. But if they ask or ever come by, I'll just lie and say no. (I don't own them)  
  
This is what the letter looked like…  
  
To: AngelMoon@destiny.com  
  
Fr: Skylover@destiny.com  
  
Cc: look at this, the most sweetest email ever~M.K.  
  
(The sentences above are made up.)  
  
  
  
Read Each One Carefully and Think About It a Second  
  
or Two  
  
  
  
1. I love you not because of who you are, but  
  
because of who I am when I am with you.  
  
  
  
2. No man or woman is worth your tears, and the one  
  
who is, won't make you cry.  
  
  
  
3. Just because someone doesn't love you the way you  
  
want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with  
  
all they have.  
  
  
  
4. A true friend is someone who reaches for your  
  
hand and touches your heart.  
  
  
  
5. The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting  
  
right beside them knowing you can't have them.  
  
  
  
6. Never frown, even when you are sad, because you  
  
never know who is falling in love with your smile.  
  
  
  
7. To the world you may be one person, but to one  
  
person you may be the world.  
  
  
  
8. Don't waste your time on a man/woman, who isn't  
  
willing to waste their time on you.  
  
  
  
9. Maybe god wants us to meet a few wrong people  
  
before meeting the right one, so that when we  
  
finally meet the person, we will know how to be  
  
grateful.  
  
  
  
10. Don't cry because its over, smile because it  
  
happened.  
  
  
  
11. There's always going to be people that hurt you  
  
so what you have to do is keep on trusting and just  
  
be more careful about who you trust next time  
  
around.  
  
  
  
12. Make yourself a better person and know who you  
  
are before you try and know someone else and expect  
  
them to know you.  
  
  
  
13. Don't try so hard, the best things come when you  
  
least expect them to.  
  
  
  
REMEMBER: WHATEVER HAPPENS, HAPPENS FOR A REASON.  
  
  
  
True friends: How many people actually have 8 true  
  
friends?  
  
  
  
Hardly anyone I know ! But some of us have all right  
  
friends and good friends!!!  
  
  
  
You have been Tagged by the Green Dog!  
  
  
  
,-._,-.  
  
V)"(V  
  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
  
  
You will Have Good Luck For Two Years if you send  
  
this to 8 people or more and if this is sent back to  
  
you then you are a true friend……  
  
  
  
You must send it in 5 minutes or your good luck will  
  
run out.  
  
  
  
&& Is what email said &&  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: A worldly child  
  
&&7. To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world.&&  
  
I know a girl, more like my princess, who thinks she's just what she is: a girl. She thinks she's expendable, she wouldn't hesitate to give up a life for someone she cares about, and she's that way with strangers too. She's like a beacon that shines in the darkness: bright but soft, caressing yet powerful. She touches everything and everyone she meets, a bright sun in the day a glowing moon at night. She has made an impact on all our lives inadvertent or not.  
  
I see how she is with those boys, I've watched her making sure she doesn't get hurt, I'll be damned if I allow it. She was never meant for pain nor the duty that bares so much weight for such a young being, neither do those boys; they were never meant to experience such overwhelming lives. But they did, and they pulled through, together they will heal and live lives the way they should: the life they've earned.  
  
The Fates and Destiny has seen their child in pain for their doings and as penance have given her a chance of peace and love, the life the child of light should have always have. What they hope, though, is that they'll be able to live in such a way but still remember the pains they've gone through the suffering you have to know what happiness and other caring emotions are about.  
  
The person smiled at their reparation, she deserves all she gets, and she's done so much and asks for nothing but love. Her smile dissolves, and yet the people who has gotten her love and even worn it on her sleeve for all to see neglected that, they only cared for themselves and the benefits they'd get from her. They'll get what they deserve, centuries in purgatory and after that time with her Uncle Hades in hell… who like another Shinigami, was laid back but did what needed be done, would offer them no leniency for the treatment of the Earth Angel..  
  
Her princess, the one she feels that is very much like a daughter, Usagi, has found love in her soul mate. Truth is Usagi can very well have more than one, her string in the tapestry of fates connects her to every single person she meets and will eventually know, it is ultimately Usagi's choice whether or not she wants to give her heart to that person. That's why Usagi thought Mamoru was her soul mate, to a point he was, but it never completed, the Baka did not return it in full so he never had her. Serves him right, the asshole does not even deserve the dirt in which his guardian Earth gave him. Malicious thoughts pervaded her mind to ways of torment the former prince of Earth could go through, permitted she be able to have a few days leave of absence from the Time Gates.  
  
Setsuna was never one who could withstand seeing Usagi in pain, it reverberated her very heart her soul to see Usa in anguish for doings she never should have felt. That was the beauty of being Cosmos. For her to truly understand the way the world works, the things people could feel, she lives through her torment and learns from that to better realize the pain people can go through and how it could feel when healed and how she could help in making things better and understand the way life can really be. Setsuna thought that Usagi was the perfect person for the job, it didn't mean she liked how she would obtain it, whether she wants to or not. Usagi is very smart but at times can be very naïve, especially when dealing with things that included herself, she doesn't even know that the Fates and Destinies pull her torwards her life like a string to a marionette would. She thinks that it was predestined to happen and its her all the way, it's true, but she still is being controlled into doing things she never would have done. She never would have ventured off to another life style had she still have the love of her friends but when it did they 'made' it so she'd meet the other people who changed the world.  
  
But right now, Setsuna is glad for her princess. Glad that Usagi is happy and isn't hurting from the pain given to her. The child that meant the world to her.  
  
___________________________________  
  
You can tell Usagi is my fave. Character, ne? I called her dozens of names worthy of 'cosmos' and yet I have more for her ::grins:: Setsuna's my fave outer and the other outers are my fave too its just that Sets is a few points higher than the rest….. Ru is so kawaii, and even if I hardly read any Chibi Chibi in some fics she's soooo cute too.. Ruka and Michi are the best SM couple ever.  
  
I hope you liked this fic, as you can see I'm running out of ideas (and persons) for this.. so feel free to include your ideas and suggestions or even comments (flames too) that could make my writing better. I already know one, which is the shortness of this fic, but it's a fault I have a hard time overcoming…  
  
Thanks for reading and I hope you review, I'll try to get another chap out soon.. ja… -.~ 


	8. True Love, True Friends

An Email of my Life  
  
Chapter 8: True love, True friends  
  
DreamBlaze  
  
Here's another chapter to this fic. Enjoy ^^  
  
Nick Johnson: I'm sorry that I didn't answer, I think the time you emailed me my computer was on the fritz.. anyways her are the answer to your questions. This fanfic basically is I dunno, contemplating and thinking, it has no purpose but to have it read. Plus the email that it is based upon inspired me and I had an urge to write about it^^ 2. in this, Usagi is drifting from the inners, their personalities to different and such 3. the inners betray her and talk behind her back, Usagi finds out about this but the inners don't know about it. 5. the soldier was Hiiro 6. her new love is Hiiro also. You can say I'm a fan of him^^  
  
I hope this satisfied you and I'm sorry for having you wait so long for it.. all in all, I hope you liked my story.. you seem very hard to please (in a non offending way)^^.  
  
Disclaimer: ::says sarcastically:: I own everything mentioned in this fic, ::looks at angry parents who has a bunch of lawyers at the door ::sighs:: then again, no I don't… ::goes off and cries::  
  
This is what the letter looked like…  
  
To: AngelMoon@destiny.com  
  
Fr: Skylover@destiny.com  
  
Cc: look at this, the most sweetest email ever~M.K.  
  
(The sentences above are made up.)  
  
  
  
Read Each One Carefully and Think About It a Second  
  
or Two  
  
  
  
1. I love you not because of who you are, but  
  
because of who I am when I am with you.  
  
  
  
2. No man or woman is worth your tears, and the one  
  
who is, won't make you cry.  
  
  
  
3. Just because someone doesn't love you the way you  
  
want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with  
  
all they have.  
  
  
  
4. A true friend is someone who reaches for your  
  
hand and touches your heart.  
  
  
  
5. The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting  
  
right beside them knowing you can't have them.  
  
  
  
6. Never frown, even when you are sad, because you  
  
never know who is falling in love with your smile.  
  
  
  
7. To the world you may be one person, but to one  
  
person you may be the world.  
  
  
  
8. Don't waste your time on a man/woman, who isn't  
  
willing to waste their time on you.  
  
  
  
9. Maybe god wants us to meet a few wrong people  
  
before meeting the right one, so that when we  
  
finally meet the person, we will know how to be  
  
grateful.  
  
  
  
10. Don't cry because its over, smile because it  
  
happened.  
  
  
  
11. There's always going to be people that hurt you  
  
so what you have to do is keep on trusting and just  
  
be more careful about who you trust next time  
  
around.  
  
  
  
12. Make yourself a better person and know who you  
  
are before you try and know someone else and expect  
  
them to know you.  
  
  
  
13. Don't try so hard, the best things come when you  
  
least expect them to.  
  
  
  
REMEMBER: WHATEVER HAPPENS, HAPPENS FOR A REASON.  
  
  
  
True friends: How many people actually have 8 true  
  
friends?  
  
  
  
Hardly anyone I know ! But some of us have all right  
  
friends and good friends!!!  
  
  
  
You have been Tagged by the Green Dog!  
  
  
  
,-._,-.  
  
V)"(V  
  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
  
  
You will Have Good Luck For Two Years if you send  
  
this to 8 people or more and if this is sent back to  
  
you then you are a true friend……  
  
  
  
You must send it in 5 minutes or your good luck will  
  
run out.  
  
  
  
&& Is what email said &&  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
&&8. Don't waste your time on a man/woman, who isn't willing to waste their time on you.&&  
  
How true that statement is, too late to do anything now. I've spent all of my teenage years pining away on one guy and that one guy doesn't even acknowledge me. Only to know that his future is secure, I have yet to tell Hiiro and the others my secret and the horrible life that has befell on me. As much as I love them, I don't want their pity.  
  
It's been a year since I left the Inners, no contact whatsoever. Father, after spending time with the boys, trusted them with his life so did not hesitate to leave me with them. He knew how life was going for me, and seeing how I was with the boys was better than living in depression at home.  
  
I often emailed them at home, but I have yet to visit them. Dad has been getting more successful, and mother has finally done her dream: own a bakery shop, she was always such a good cook, especially with bread and such. Shingo and Mika have been going out for three years already and still going strong, its sweet to see current pictures of them. I'm glad to know that he's happy.  
  
I think of the Inners and remember the harsh realities I had to face with them: not everyone was nice. They only did things for duty and never had they meant in what they did. Only the glory, which was Crystal Tokyo, did they want in return.  
  
If only the Outers were here, they'd settle things straight, but they have dreams and will not allow duty to deter them from following them. I miss them; the Outers were cool and very caring. Haruka and her love for speed and overprotective ness of me, Michiru and her graceful, calm and soothing ways to teach me manners, the violin, and piano, Setsuna and her endless amount of patient to teach me the education lost to me all those years, and Hotaru, the sweet, if misunderstood child, that never ceased to make my day's brighter.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Guys?"  
  
Four boys look towards the speaker, feeling it was something important they, strangely, listen to what the speaker has to say.  
  
"Don't you feel there is something wrong with Usa," continued Duo.  
  
After telling her his story, he and Usa became even closer. But as he got closer, he realized and learned things from her. Like a true and a fake smile, her sad eyes masked with happiness, and wistful daydreams that end in a bittersweet grin.  
  
The others listen on, they too had noticed that of her, and naturally, were worried.  
  
"She has a painful past you guys," said Duo, "that much I know, what I don't know is to what extent is that pain she feels."  
  
Duo's compassionate voice struck a chord on the others, never had he ever felt so strongly on something that made him worried and sad.  
  
Hiiro listened intently to what Duo had to say. He had a vague input on how much Usa hurts, from his first meeting with her at the park to the day they said they loved each other.  
  
He knew it had a connection with the boys though, whenever she'd look at the whole group, sadness would sweep through her eyes, hurt, and fear: that one day they might leave her.  
  
Hiiro knows Usa is a very sensitive person, hurt if she'd ever lose a friend and happy that she made him, even if a little bit, happy.  
  
He wished he could take his loves pain away.  
  
Hiiro would do anything he possibly could for her. If it meant taking on the people or things that hurt her, he'd do it in a second.  
  
Then again, he probably couldn't do everything possible. He wasn't even sure if he could ever tell her of him and the guys being Gundam pilots.  
  
He wasn't even sure if she'd be able to take it, he feared she'd change her views on him when he found he and the others are cold-blooded killers.  
  
Usagi changed them; she loosened them up and taught them to behave as a normal human would. Even if they still retained their abilities as pilots it was comforting to know they could be regular people.  
  
She took the time to heal us: she eased the pain of killing and the haunting nightmares that came at night.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Sheets and pillows are tossed and turned as the sleeping form twisted around in his bed.  
  
The nightmares of war would not leave. A little girl, A falling building, weapons being drawn, killing people with his own hands, Zero destroying Libra.  
  
The person in torment cried out.  
  
The door opens and a figure walks through.  
  
She gazes at him at the side of his bed, worried eyes watched as the sleeping Hiiro dreamed unsettled memories. She gets in bed and holds him to her murmuring soothing voices all the while, Hiiro settles down to a dreamless sleep. One night's peace in a long time.  
  
"Sleep well Hiiro, sleep well."  
  
Hiiro opens one bleary eye to see the comforter that took his nightmare away. Usagi.  
  
Thinking one last thought, the perfect soldier, lets sleep take place.  
  
'Thank you Usa.. My tenshi.'  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
That was one of the many nights I'd wake to have my angel next to me on a bright morning.  
  
She took the time to take care of me and what do I do? I don't even try to take care of her.  
  
I love her.  
  
"…Been feeling deep depression coming from her soul."  
  
I broke out of my reverie to hear Quatre say more things about Usagi. Her soul? Is it in that much pain for Quatre to feel her soul? He usual feels it from the surfaces of people's heart.  
  
Quatre looked worried, it seemed that it's a very bad thing and they had to do something about it.  
  
"What can we do," this came from Trowa, no surprise there, Trowa was a caring person and would speak if necessary when it came to the people he cared about.  
  
The others nonplused by his question actually thought of what to do. They were stumped. They knew Usagi was a very sensitive person and if done the wrong thing, could break her very easily.  
  
A creak coming from the door startles us from our thinking. We quickly became worried because she was looking at us with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I heard what you guys were talking about," we look at each other nervously, afraid of what Usagi might think of us.  
  
It's Duo who speaks up, "Usa, we can explai…"  
  
Usagi holds her hand up, "I was blind to see what kind of people you guys were."  
  
Dread goes through my veins, and most likely the others too.  
  
Tears are now falling as Usagi looks at the five that means so much to them, her second family, "I'm sorry if I worried you guys, and I'll try to tell you why. It may not be for a while because it hurts so much. But I will tell all of you, for you guys. You all mean so much to me and I was scared you guys would go away. I held you guys at arms length, unsure whether or not you'd hurt me, but now I realize you guys would never do that."  
  
Relief swept through me, she's not going to leave.  
  
Even as she said all this, I, somehow, could sense that her heart, or soul, was getting lighter, and the pain and sadness that radiated from her seemed to ebb away.  
  
As much as I hate to say this, or even admit it, we all grouped hug and this, this little act, made my Usa cry in happiness.  
  
********************************  
  
Hope ya liked, and sorry I took so long^^  
  
DreamBlaze  
  
Xxxangel_dreamerxxx@hotmail.com  
  
Aim: Dreamerpnai75 


	9. Regrets not sorry for

An Email of my Life  
  
Chapter 9: Regrets not sorry for  
  
DreamBlaze  
  
Standard: you know the drill, I own nothing, now leave me be.. ::swats a lawyer::  
  
This is what the letter looked like…  
  
To: AngelMoon@destiny.com  
  
Fr: Skylover@destiny.com  
  
Cc: look at this, the most sweetest email ever~M.K.  
  
(The sentences above are made up.)  
  
  
  
Read Each One Carefully and Think About It a Second  
  
or Two  
  
  
  
1. I love you not because of who you are, but  
  
because of who I am when I am with you.  
  
  
  
2. No man or woman is worth your tears, and the one  
  
who is, won't make you cry.  
  
  
  
3. Just because someone doesn't love you the way you  
  
want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with  
  
all they have.  
  
  
  
4. A true friend is someone who reaches for your  
  
hand and touches your heart.  
  
  
  
5. The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting  
  
right beside them knowing you can't have them.  
  
  
  
6. Never frown, even when you are sad, because you  
  
never know who is falling in love with your smile.  
  
  
  
7. To the world you may be one person, but to one  
  
person you may be the world.  
  
  
  
8. Don't waste your time on a man/woman, who isn't  
  
willing to waste their time on you.  
  
  
  
9. Maybe god wants us to meet a few wrong people  
  
before meeting the right one, so that when we  
  
finally meet the person, we will know how to be  
  
grateful.  
  
  
  
10. Don't cry because its over, smile because it  
  
happened.  
  
  
  
11. There's always going to be people that hurt you  
  
so what you have to do is keep on trusting and just  
  
be more careful about who you trust next time  
  
around.  
  
  
  
12. Make yourself a better person and know who you  
  
are before you try and know someone else and expect  
  
them to know you.  
  
  
  
13. Don't try so hard, the best things come when you  
  
least expect them to.  
  
  
  
REMEMBER: WHATEVER HAPPENS, HAPPENS FOR A REASON.  
  
  
  
True friends: How many people actually have 8 true  
  
friends?  
  
  
  
Hardly anyone I know ! But some of us have all right  
  
friends and good friends!!!  
  
  
  
You have been Tagged by the Green Dog!  
  
  
  
,-._,-.  
  
V)"(V  
  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
  
  
You will Have Good Luck For Two Years if you send  
  
this to 8 people or more and if this is sent back to  
  
you then you are a true friend……  
  
  
  
You must send it in 5 minutes or your good luck will  
  
run out.  
  
  
  
&& Is what email said &&  
  
Chapter 9: Regrets not sorry for  
  
  
  
&&Maybe god wants us to meet a few wrong people before meeting the right one, so that when we finally meet the person, we will know how to be grateful.&&  
  
  
  
Sighs, as much as this email is great and very moving, it gives memories of old a shove to the present.  
  
I guess number nine is right, when I was in love with Mamoru, it was kiddie stuff. Loving him only because he was older and cute.  
  
I took love for granted.  
  
But when he hurt me, it made me realize. Love shouldn't be taken lightly, it could give you unlimited happiness or heartbreaking pain in the end.  
  
It gave me the latter, the relationship I had with him caused me to cherish what I felt for Hiiro. I think if I had not experienced a pain such as hard as a break up, I wouldn't be wise enough to realize the coldness and emptiness Hiiro felt.  
  
When I broke up with Mamoru, I felt empty, so hollow that I wondered why I never felt it before.  
  
I was glad to see that I had the eyes to understand, the breakup caused me to open my eyes and see how the world really worked. That with light there is darkness, with good there is evil, with sorrow there is happiness.  
  
And with that sorrow and darkness I felt, came happiness and light to the soul.  
  
All through her contemplating Usagi never realizes someone watching her.  
  
Smiling softly (SOFTLY NOW!!) Hiiro watches his tenshi think, he knows she's thinking on the past again but this time the pain that would swirl in the depths of her eyes were lighter, as if she finally understood what was going on.  
  
Going up to her, he catches her unaware as he wraps his arms around her waist. He smirks a little as she jumps.  
  
Usagi turns toward Hiiro, knowing it could only be him, and seeing his smirk, she slaps him playfully.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you had a mission," she questions softly.  
  
"Mission denied," Hiiro couldn't help but say.  
  
The period in which Usagi was recovering was too vital to let it be tarnished by a mission.  
  
He remembered telling Usagi about his job, the others were there but it was like it was only the two of them in the room.  
  
Hiiro was worried that Usagi would hate him for killing people and causing destruction to innocent lives. She didn't, she just gave a nod of understanding.  
  
For a while Hiiro was confused, how could she know? She looked so innocent and pure, she was untainted by war and looked naïve to the world around her.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
She told him, to his shock, of her life before they met. Of how she was Sailor Moon, her previous life in the Silver Millenium, her relationship with the Inners and Mamoru, and how they hurt her.  
  
Thinking of them made Hiiro's blood boil, no one should hurt his tenshi like that, she didn't deserve it.  
  
At first he had been shocked, she had gone through so much and yet still had hope for the world and actually looked forward to life.  
  
Hiiro and the others respected her more for it, she was strong not to crumble under the weight of duty and mentally stable to actually have knowledge of her supposed destiny and the life before now.  
  
Duo and the others regarded her as a little sister. Wufei and Duo the most protective with Quatre and Trowa coming close. Only because the latter of the two knew Usagi could take care of herself.  
  
The Gundam boys helped Usagi recover for the next two months. She was doing well, the one thing left to do, the five boys thought, was to bridge a link between her past and present.  
  
The safest one being the Outer Senshi.  
  
Trowa was currently searching for them, the four women being travelers of the world were a little hard to find.  
  
But anytime soon now, they'd tell the Outers that their princess was with them and that they thought she needed to see them again.  
  
It was the least they could do.  
  
They needed something that would heal her and allow her to go back to her past painlessly or have something of her past to get back to.  
  
Hiiro remembered the past two months… He wouldn't admit it, but it was Duo's doing that made Usagi more happy, it appeared the boy's insane mind had some use after all.  
  
As long as she was happy, he didn't care.  
  
She deserved that much at least.  
  
~~  
  
Haruka was anxious, they had found out about Koneko after almost two years they could see her again.  
  
She scowls, if only Setsuna had told her earlier, if only Setsuna had told her where she was now she would have gone in less than a second.  
  
But then, she thought sadly, Setsuna was right. Usagi needed to heal without the help of her friends. Otherwise she would feel that they were only helping her out of obligation because she was their princess.  
  
Stupid inners, Haruka thought darkly, why'd they have to hurt her Koneko, they didn't deserve the smiles she graced them.  
  
She remembered the day they left Usagi after the battle, she had an uneasy feeling and the winds had blown against her as if telling her to go back.  
  
She should have, if she did, none of this would have happened and the inners and Mamo-baka would be at the end of her sword.  
  
Haruka glances at her love and hime-chan, they were probably thinking the same thoughts.  
  
Even Michiru wanted to inflict bodily harm in them, a rage of the sea had turn into her eyes.  
  
Hotaru glowed a deep ominous purple at the news, a slash with her glaive was the only thinking to calm her down. Unfortunately, she had to imagine the dummies she was slashing were the inners. It was a scary thought to be at the end of that glaive.  
  
Even the ever calm and stoic Setsuna looked pissed, they could even here her muttering of things like banishing them into the maze of a Time Gates for eternity.  
  
They should have taken her Koneko with them. Unlike the Inners, they appreciated her for what she was now not a thousand years ago.  
  
Before there was a princess or Senshi duties there was them: the racer and swimmer who met the bunny.  
  
The bunny, now dubbed Koneko, eased their hearts. Taught them that duty could come second. It was funny that she never followed her own advice not when it was too late.  
  
She'd frequently visit them: running with Haruka and learning to drive, swimming with Michiru, even if she'd lose every time, and learning to paint and play.  
  
Along with learning from Setsuna, Usagi wasn't stupid as the Inners perceived her to be. Usagi knew she had a destiny, and she fought it, but with the acceptance that she could not back out she eased to the life in which was destined for her.  
  
In all actuality, without the hindering of being a princess and senshi, she would have been a smart child. Probably more smarter than Mercury, she had the ability to understand things quickly.  
  
That was what she did; when a cat had told her she was a sailor moon all she did was give a little denial then do her duty. She joked about it but didn't really complain as much as one would have. She didn't really have much of a choice, Usagi was never one who could see people, especially her loved ones in pain, Haruka respected her for that.  
  
When they had met, a bond formed with Usagi. She lightened them up, and gave them a chance of normalcy in their lives they'd never experienced.  
  
She had help eased her Hime-chan's healing powers and fainting attacks by teaching her, being Sailor moon had the abilities to heal and therefore taught Hotaru, or as Usagi called her, Ru, all she knew.  
  
Hotaru loved her for that, she also treated Hotaru as any other child. Never feared her for her aura of darkness, her quiet and mysterious disposition, only saw her as a sweet child who didn't know what it was like to be loved.  
  
She all taught them that, to learn to love others. Haruka had her ocean, her Michi. She never really gave room for anyone else, especially not a child who, earlier, was a threat to earth. But after realizations she accepted and learned to love Hotaru, a child she now thought as hers, a child named after their princess, Hime-chan.  
  
~~  
  
Usagi was on her toes, she couldn't stay still.  
  
After a shocking discovery that the boys had gone and find the Outers, she had fainted dead away for half the day.  
  
Waking up was a nightmare also; to see five looming faces with worried looks was more than irritating enough for her.  
  
Why couldn't she meet normal people?  
  
She took it back, she was glad she met them, although the circumstances were strange she loved spending every minute with them.  
  
Oh kami, why didn't they tell me sooner?  
  
It was only a week ago that they told her and they were arriving today.  
  
What if they didn't like her?  
  
What if they were going to attack her?  
  
What if they wanted the crystal back?  
  
What if they hated her?  
  
What if… no. stop thinking that, give them a chance. Everyone deserves a second chance, she kept telling her self.  
  
Hiiro who watched amused as his tenshi paced about, getting dizzy moving his head left to right he goes up to her only to have her sit down.  
  
"It'll be alright, you'll see"  
  
Usagi just glares.  
  
He merely raises his eyebrows; this week was such a switch of other weeks. It was him doing the talking and Usagi doing the grunting and glaring. It was amusing.  
  
As it was scary… for Duo at least, the braided boy claimed she even threatened his life.  
  
He blamed Hiiro for that; apparently, he was a bad influence.  
  
Like he thought: amusing.  
  
**********************************  
  
That's all for now, I think the reunion with the outers would fit more well with number ten… so just wait a while. I was surprised to get about 15 reviews, I thought I was doing worse^^  
  
Thanks for reading….  
  
Please review, I love it when you review^^  
  
~~DreamBlaze  
  
xxxangel_dreamerxxx@hotmail.com  
  
aim: Dreamerpnai75 


	10. Smile

An Email of my Life  
  
Chapter 10: Smile  
  
DreamBlaze  
  
*******  
  
You asked for it, so here it is… chapter 10  
  
Standard: you know the drill, I own nothing, now leave me be.. ::swats a lawyer with my story notes::  
  
*******  
  
This is what the letter looked like…  
  
To: AngelMoon@destiny.com  
  
Fr: Skylover@destiny.com  
  
Cc: look at this, the most sweetest email ever~M.K.  
  
(The sentences above are made up.)  
  
  
  
Read Each One Carefully and Think About It a Second  
  
or Two  
  
  
  
1. I love you not because of who you are, but  
  
because of who I am when I am with you.  
  
  
  
2. No man or woman is worth your tears, and the one  
  
who is, won't make you cry.  
  
  
  
3. Just because someone doesn't love you the way you  
  
want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with  
  
all they have.  
  
  
  
4. A true friend is someone who reaches for your  
  
hand and touches your heart.  
  
  
  
5. The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting  
  
right beside them knowing you can't have them.  
  
  
  
6. Never frown, even when you are sad, because you  
  
never know who is falling in love with your smile.  
  
  
  
7. To the world you may be one person, but to one  
  
person you may be the world.  
  
  
  
8. Don't waste your time on a man/woman, who isn't  
  
willing to waste their time on you.  
  
  
  
9. Maybe god wants us to meet a few wrong people  
  
before meeting the right one, so that when we  
  
finally meet the person, we will know how to be  
  
grateful.  
  
  
  
10. Don't cry because its over, smile because it  
  
happened.  
  
  
  
11. There's always going to be people that hurt you  
  
so what you have to do is keep on trusting and just  
  
be more careful about who you trust next time  
  
around.  
  
  
  
12. Make yourself a better person and know who you  
  
are before you try and know someone else and expect  
  
them to know you.  
  
  
  
13. Don't try so hard, the best things come when you  
  
least expect them to.  
  
  
  
REMEMBER: WHATEVER HAPPENS, HAPPENS FOR A REASON.  
  
  
  
True friends: How many people actually have 8 true  
  
friends?  
  
  
  
Hardly anyone I know! But some of us have all right  
  
friends and good friends!!!  
  
  
  
You have been Tagged by the Green Dog!  
  
  
  
,-._,-.  
  
V)"(V  
  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
  
  
You will Have Good Luck For Two Years if you send  
  
this to 8 people or more and if this is sent back to  
  
you then you are a true friend……  
  
  
  
You must send it in 5 minutes or your good luck will  
  
run out.  
  
  
  
&& Is what email said &&  
  
Chapter 10: Smile  
  
&&10. Don't cry because its over, smile because it happened.&&  
  
They had finally arrived, Haruka had pretty much sped the drive faster than her usual. The others, for once, didn't mind the driving, they were just as anxious to see their princess as Haruka was.  
  
Haruka was mad, well maybe not mad, but jealous. She wanted to be the one to help Usagi, not some, she scowls, strange boys.  
  
She could be just as over-protective as the moon bunny's dad.  
  
Setsuna found it funny. At first she was worried that the five guys weren't the right people for her to be with but it turned all right in the end, they did more for her than anyone ever did. Including them.  
  
She was kind of ashamed, Usagi was her princess and she did nothing to help her. All because of the time line and how it had to be kept. She should have just interfered, Mamo-baka and the Inner's did it, why not she?  
  
When she had realized this, it was too late, she left Juuban to follow her dad and eventually meet the boys.  
  
She was happy for Usagi though, as long as her princess was happy, if there was not the Inner's betrayal, she would have been absolutely euphoric.  
  
She looks at her other little princess. She was glad that Usagi prevented them from destroying the little senshi. During the battles between the Doom Phantom (? Is that the one?) She had not been able to see five minutes past the future since she was involved in 'saving the world.' So naturally, she would feel that Saturn's dark aura was a threat to earth, but Saturn could be over come, and Hotaru did just that. The little girl was sweet and probably had one of the purest hearts in the world.  
  
Setsuna chuckles, Haruka looked like a mad ma.. err woman on a mission, determination spread through the woman's face.  
  
"We're here!!"  
  
This came from the overly enthusiastic Hotaru, said girl jumped out of the car the minute it stopped followed by Haruka who didn't even bother to take out the keys to his 'precious' car.  
  
"Well? Come on!"  
  
Setsuna and Michiru just looked each other and gave a short laugh, following the two towards the mansion; in all truth, they were just as anxious also.  
  
Reaching the door, Hotaru rings the door bell.  
  
A boy answered the door, he had platinum hair with kind sky blue eyes.  
  
His eyes lit up at the sight of them, "ah, you must be the Outers, come in."  
  
They all tensed, did Usagi tell them who they were? Could they be trusted?  
  
What if this was a trap.  
  
As much as they thought this it was too late to get out now, especially if it concerned Usagi.  
  
They all enter the massive house.  
  
Upon entering they see four other guys in the living room all sitting on a couch or chair.  
  
Haruka fist clench and glares, why did they have to be boys?  
  
Michiru looks at the angry Haruka then glances at Setsuna and Hotaru they all smile at the winds reaction with Hotaru giving a small giggle.  
  
Haruka glares at them, not finding it funny.  
  
Usagi who's back faced them tensed at the familiar giggle. She stands up and looks at them, albeit a bit nervously and scared.  
  
Silence reins the room, not knowing what to say.  
  
Then, not being able to take it anymore, Haruka rushes towards Usagi.  
  
But someone got to her first, Haruka stopped and sweatdropped also a little bit jealous that Michiru got to Usagi first.  
  
Michiru hugs Usagi, glad that their princess was safe and they could see her again.  
  
Usagi stays stock still, shocked at Michiru's reaction.  
  
The normally calm ocean senshi hugs Usagi tightly, then something weird happens, she feels tears soaking through her shirt. Confused she pulls back and sees Usagi crying.  
  
Wiping the tears away, she says in a warm motherly tone, "daijobu?"  
  
Usagi, happy that they still liked her, answered softly, "daijobu."  
  
Hotaru breaks down and runs toward Usagi, giggling all the while, "Usa-mama I missed you!!"  
  
The little girl hugs Usagi, her princess.  
  
Usagi's face spread to a beautiful smile, one that the Gundam Boys had never seen before. They were happy for her.  
  
Hugging Hotaru, she glances at Haruka and then Setsuna. The latter had reached her side and was now giving a gentle hug.  
  
Haruka, all put out, pouts. She wanted to be the one to greet Usagi first, but the others had gotten there before her, it was unfair.  
  
She gets over it, going over to give Usagi a big hug.  
  
One of the boys, you should know who, narrows his eyes at this. It looked a little too intimate for his liking.  
  
Usagi is ecstatic; they didn't hate her like the senshi did. She always thought that the Outers just saw her as obligation. They always seemed so distant when she was with the Inners.  
  
"I've missed you so much koneko!"  
  
"I missed you too Ruka."  
  
Michiru raises her eyebrows she gives a look to Setsuna and Hotaru, gently teasing she says, "what about me Usa-chan?"  
  
Giggling softly, "of course Michi," and seeing Hotaru about to make the puppy face continues, "you too Ru and Setsuna."  
  
"I missed you guys more than Ruka," she says as an after thought.  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
The Outers and Usagi laugh at Haruka's pouting.  
  
Remembering the ones who had done so much for her, she goes to them and says, "Ruka, Michi, Sets, Ru, this is Hiiro, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and you know Quatre." Pointing to each boy as she says her name.  
  
She then says, "Guys, this is Haruka, Michiru, Ru, and Setsuna." Doing the same as she had done to the boys.  
  
She smiles in delight as she sees the boys being polite, especially Wufei and Hiiro, it meant so much to her that the people she loved got along.  
  
Haruka, was seething in the inside, one of them had her koneko's heart. She narrows her eyes at the five, but who? Looking at Usagi, she relaxes her face; it would not do good to see that she disliked the boys. It would hurt Usagi to know that she didn't like her with them, she knew that much, she'd have to choose and she'd be torn.  
  
Smiling at all of them, she puts her hate aside, knowing nothing would come out of this. She should be grateful to them; they helped her koneko get through a rough time.  
  
The group talked and chattered endlessly, getting to know each other and the ones who cared for their friend Usagi dearly.  
  
Hiiro got over his jealousy of Haruka. Knowing that she was a girl and most of all because he knew Usagi loved him as he loved her.  
  
Tears of happiness flown down her face, as much as she hated to say this, if it weren't for the Inners betrayal she would never have met the Gundam Boys and she would never know whether or not the Outers loved her for who she was now and not then.  
  
She was happy, life was getting better and her heart eased of its emptiness and pain.  
  
Recalling what number ten was, she smiled, maybe it was right, she shouldn't cry because it's over, but smile because it happened.  
  
**************************  
  
short I know… though you guys say otherwise I KNOW it is getting worse.. ::sobs:: I'm running out of ideas!!  
  
Thanks for allowing me to break 100..  
  
You girls and guys.. gave me a page of reviews and more.. I was surprised to have it jump that high up.. hehe it's catching up to 'of sunrays and moonbeams' and I thought I was doing good there.. maybe not.. I'll try to get more chapters out  
  
Oh and thank you to the people who put me on their favorites list. Its really sweet of you ^^V..  
  
Chapter dedicated to:  
  
Usagi Asia Maxwell: I do not want to die!! So I hope you're satisfied^^  
  
~ * ~ Firefly Princess ~ * ~ : for reviewing every single chapter^^  
  
And everyone else who reviewed all my chapters also to the people who said it was great and gave all those comments.. It was really touching.. I thought I was sinking but you told me otherwise..  
  
much mahal  
  
~DreamBlaze  
  
xxxangel_dreamerxxx@hotmail.com  
  
aim: Dreamerpnai75 


	11. Do not give up

An Email of my Life  
  
Chapter 11: Do not give up  
  
DreamBlaze  
  
*******  
  
hope you liked the chapter……..  
  
To authors:: I NEED HELP!! My italics and bold words aren't showing up… plus my indentions…. How do you make them show on the fic? Please answer me… domo for helping…  
  
Standard: you know the drill, I own nothing, now leave me be.. ::swats a lawyer with my story notes::  
  
*******  
  
This is what the letter looked like…  
  
To: AngelMoon@destiny.com  
  
Fr: Skylover@destiny.com  
  
Cc: look at this, the most sweetest email ever~M.K.  
  
(The sentences above are made up.)  
  
  
  
Read Each One Carefully and Think About It a Second  
  
or Two  
  
  
  
1. I love you not because of who you are, but  
  
because of who I am when I am with you.  
  
  
  
2. No man or woman is worth your tears, and the one  
  
who is, won't make you cry.  
  
  
  
3. Just because someone doesn't love you the way you  
  
want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with  
  
all they have.  
  
  
  
4. A true friend is someone who reaches for your  
  
hand and touches your heart.  
  
  
  
5. The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting  
  
right beside them knowing you can't have them.  
  
  
  
6. Never frown, even when you are sad, because you  
  
never know who is falling in love with your smile.  
  
  
  
7. To the world you may be one person, but to one  
  
person you may be the world.  
  
  
  
8. Don't waste your time on a man/woman, who isn't  
  
willing to waste their time on you.  
  
  
  
9. Maybe god wants us to meet a few wrong people  
  
before meeting the right one, so that when we  
  
finally meet the person, we will know how to be  
  
grateful.  
  
  
  
10. Don't cry because its over, smile because it  
  
happened.  
  
  
  
11. There's always going to be people that hurt you  
  
so what you have to do is keep on trusting and just  
  
be more careful about who you trust next time  
  
around.  
  
  
  
12. Make yourself a better person and know who you  
  
are before you try and know someone else and expect  
  
them to know you.  
  
  
  
13. Don't try so hard, the best things come when you  
  
least expect them to.  
  
  
  
REMEMBER: WHATEVER HAPPENS, HAPPENS FOR A REASON.  
  
  
  
True friends: How many people actually have 8 true  
  
friends?  
  
  
  
Hardly anyone I know! But some of us have all right  
  
friends and good friends!!!  
  
  
  
You have been Tagged by the Green Dog!  
  
  
  
,-._,-.  
  
V)"(V  
  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
  
  
You will Have Good Luck For Two Years if you send  
  
this to 8 people or more and if this is sent back to  
  
you then you are a true friend……  
  
  
  
You must send it in 5 minutes or your good luck will  
  
run out.  
  
  
  
&& Is what email said &&  
  
Chapter 11: Do not give up  
  
&&11. 11. There's always going to be people that hurt you so what you have to do is keep on trusting and just be more careful about who you trust next time around.&&  
  
Don't I know it.  
  
Eying the email that I decided to print out and put in a silver lily bordered frame. The touching sentences have meaning for my life.  
  
I did get hurt.  
  
By the ones I've loved the most. Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makotowere my best friends. Before anything they'd take care of me and be there for me, albeit they treated me like a child who didn't know any better.  
  
The fact was, I wasn't, and they couldn't see that.  
  
Of all the Inners, Rei had been my best friend, more like an older sister who watched out for her little sisters well being.  
  
Before their betrayal I've always thought that Rei was so harsh and criticizing because she wanted me to be better than I was. She wanted me to be the princess from a thousand years ago.  
  
Although they were my protectors, I only wished them to be my friends. I did not wish to be an obligation to a past that I no longer considered as a part of who I was. I did not think myself a princess. We may share the same soul but that doesn't mean the being could be different. Times have changed, and I have changed. For the good, if I had the choice I would wish to be me, Tsukino Usagi, not the Princess of the Moon. My self worth is more than that; I won't sell myself to be something I'm not.  
  
For a while, I had to cope with the fact that people wanted me to be her (the princess). I adjusted but I could only take so much. That was when I started to behave more badly than I'd usually be.  
  
I admit it, my worsened personality may have been the final straw for the Inners but if they couldn't take me for who I am, then I don't deserve friends like that.  
  
Friends stick with you, through good and especially the bad. They are what supports you in harsh conditions where you feel you can't even go on. Friends are people you turn to when you can't go to family, knowing your family are to close to your relation. They are that family away from family.  
  
They're betrayal had caused a hurt in me so deep that I didn't think I could cope. I had no one to turn to. I couldn't go to my family, they didn't know the situation I was in. The Outers were in America following Ruka's tour and I had drifted so apart from Naru and Umino that looks of sadness and disappointment are focused in me in their eyes.  
  
I feel that way too.  
  
I had let my duties overtake me and drift me away from the life in which I lived. Naru had been my best friend ever since childhood, she knew me more than anyone, even myself. With the start of my duties came the secrecy of the Senshi. Not being allowed to disclose and confide in my once best friend. The Senshi took her away from me too, busying myself with 'study group' otherwise known as Senshi Meeting that had become pointless and boring over some time.  
  
Naru and I barely talked after that. There was that once in a great while old friend bonding but it always had to be destroyed by the youma trying to drain her energy. I've tried many times to call her up this past year, but every time it rings, I hang up.  
  
Before the boys and after the betrayal I realize I would never have any 'normal' friends do to my abnormal activities. It saddened me a great deal knowing I would never ever cross the bridge that separated me from the people of the world.  
  
I felt alienated.  
  
Thinking dryly, with no bit of humor, she could say it was true. She was an alien or currently had a job in alien form.  
  
She cursed the day she met Luna. But then again, how would she meet wonderful people? Everyone she had met and love had been introduced to her by unusual circumstances, ones that would never have happened were she a normal girl.  
  
To be normal.  
  
Meant everything and yet meant loss.  
  
Yes, she was depressed for her duties, saddened at the thought of never having to really be friends with the ones she would meet everyday.  
  
Thinking this, she knew she wouldn't let that stop her. It would have been easier to just close everyone off knowing they wouldn't be your friends but she never stopped. For a while, her cheerful attitude towards people had drawn people to get to know her, it still does.  
  
Then the heartbreaking shatter of her life came, the Inners hated her, and because of the way she acted.  
  
It tortured her, unsure whether she should keep her fun attitude when it was a hard thing to do. The pain that resided in her refused her to be happy and unsure whether people would like her attitude when her 'best friends' didn't.  
  
Her trust in others wavered and weakened to a point where she'd actually shy away from human interaction. It hurt her, her best friends betrayed her: friends and protectors. They had meant so much to her and to know that they could easily turn their backs when they were so close greatly disturbed her.  
  
What would it say to normal people? People who knew nothing about her? Would they judge in the way that the Inners had? She had always believed the Inners had good judgment and to know they thought that way, what did it say of her?  
  
It said that she wasn't worth much.  
  
It greatly bothered her but she stayed true to her heart.  
  
She had to work hard to get back to the way she was. Once in a while, she'd be nervous of peoples reactions towards her, especially when running into one of the Inners, who would scorn her. After a while, it came as easily as it was to 'klutz' out when she needed to hide herself.  
  
She continued with her sunny disposition and it worked out.  
  
She won the hearts of the boys that way. And that in itself was the most rewarding and completing accomplishment ever.  
  
********************************  
  
All done… for now.. Sorry its so short..  
  
Tenshi-chan: I wish I wrote them… but no, I'm not that creative…  
  
When she talks about friends she means TRUE friends.. the one you can really rely on.  
  
I think this chapter was a bit confusing.. hehe.. I'm not sure whether people will get it. I kept going past to present blah blah blah…  
  
I hope you liked this chapter… Only a couple of more to go for me to complete this 'fic'.. my first completion.. and hopefully it will finish with a success..  
  
Much mahal and mahalo  
  
~~DreamBlaze..  
  
can email me at: xxxangel_dreamerxxx@hotmail.com or swt_artistia_gherl@yahoo.com or MauiDrMr3sSpNai@asianavenue.com  
  
or aim: dreamerpnai75 


	12. Teachings

An Email of my Life  
  
Chapter 12: Teachings  
  
DreamBlaze  
  
*******  
  
Hope you liked the chapter……..  
  
To authors:: I NEED HELP!! My italics and bold words aren't showing up… plus my indentions…. How do you make them show on the fic? Please answer me… domo for helping…  
  
Standard: you know the drill, I own nothing, now leave me be.. ::swats a lawyer with my story notes::  
  
*******  
  
This is what the letter looked like…  
  
To: AngelMoon@destiny.com  
  
Fr: Skylover@destiny.com  
  
Cc: look at this, the most sweetest email ever~M.K.  
  
(The sentences above are made up.)  
  
  
  
Read Each One Carefully and Think About It a Second  
  
or Two  
  
  
  
1. I love you not because of who you are, but  
  
because of who I am when I am with you.  
  
  
  
2. No man or woman is worth your tears, and the one  
  
who is, won't make you cry.  
  
  
  
3. Just because someone doesn't love you the way you  
  
want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with  
  
all they have.  
  
  
  
4. A true friend is someone who reaches for your  
  
hand and touches your heart.  
  
  
  
5. The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting  
  
right beside them knowing you can't have them.  
  
  
  
6. Never frown, even when you are sad, because you  
  
never know who is falling in love with your smile.  
  
  
  
7. To the world you may be one person, but to one  
  
person you may be the world.  
  
  
  
8. Don't waste your time on a man/woman, who isn't  
  
willing to waste their time on you.  
  
  
  
9. Maybe god wants us to meet a few wrong people  
  
before meeting the right one, so that when we  
  
finally meet the person, we will know how to be  
  
grateful.  
  
  
  
10. Don't cry because its over, smile because it  
  
happened.  
  
  
  
11. There's always going to be people that hurt you  
  
so what you have to do is keep on trusting and just  
  
be more careful about who you trust next time  
  
around.  
  
  
  
12. Make yourself a better person and know who you  
  
are before you try and know someone else and expect  
  
them to know you.  
  
  
  
13. Don't try so hard, the best things come when you  
  
least expect them to.  
  
  
  
REMEMBER: WHATEVER HAPPENS, HAPPENS FOR A REASON.  
  
  
  
True friends: How many people actually have 8 true  
  
friends?  
  
  
  
Hardly anyone I know! But some of us have all right  
  
friends and good friends!!!  
  
  
  
You have been Tagged by the Green Dog!  
  
  
  
,-._,-.  
  
V)"(V  
  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
  
  
You will Have Good Luck For Two Years if you send  
  
this to 8 people or more and if this is sent back to  
  
you then you are a true friend……  
  
  
  
You must send it in 5 minutes or your good luck will  
  
run out.  
  
  
  
&& Is what email said &&  
  
Chapter 12: Teachings  
  
&&12. Make yourself a better person and know who you are before you try and know someone else and expect them to know you.&&  
  
  
  
I have to admit, my situation had not come in this order, it was the other way around. I didn't know who I was, I was lost. I didn't know what I had for me. So I went along with life as it took me, hoping to find my answers.  
  
I did.  
  
It came in the form of a boy, my love.  
  
He knew me like no one ever would, not even I know myself so well. He knows what I feel and what I think. He reads the meaning and hurt in my eyes each time we lock gazes. Truthfully, I didn't expect him to know me, no one did, so why should he? I'm glad he did, I'm glad he found me. If he hadn't I would never have found myself.  
  
I am what I am. I do what I do. I have a love for life and a care for those around me. I love to paint and write, I am smart enough, and if I put my mind to it I can do anything.  
  
That is what I am.  
  
I am Tsukino, Usagi.  
  
Not the Tsuki no Hime. She died a thousand years ago and with that death came the end to the destiny laid out for her. So was the love of her soul mate Endymion. She was a person who may have had the Hime's soul but she had her heart. No one could rule her heart, only her.  
  
She was not Sailor Moon. Her life was not all about duties and justice. It was to have fun and live it to the fullest. Happiness can be achieved if you try. Sailor Moon was a soldier created to protect the innocent. Usagi would do it, no questions asked, but she wouldn't let Sailor Moon take over Usagi.  
  
She was herself and that is all she would be.  
  
Hiiro taught her that. Hiiro opened her up, healed her, and most of all loved her.  
  
He took away the shyness and the wall that she formed around her heart. Fearful to have true friends again for another chance of a bitter betrayal.  
  
He taught her to never give up on life no matter how hard sorrow hits you. its up to you to get back up again and change the way your life is.  
  
He closed the gaps and wounds in her heart. Fulfilling her and cleaning her of her self-loathing and doubts.  
  
Hiiro loved her, that was the greatest gift of all, he bestowed his heart opened it full. Leaving it vulnerable, he showed her that. That with the easiest actions, that precious heart could crumble all because of her, and she realized that her heart was that way too.  
  
The heart was a precious commodity in life and she cherished that. It taught her compassion, love, care, everything she lives for. Everything she thrives upon.  
  
He showed her that life could easily be swayed with guilt and sadness and to always act upon her emotions.  
  
She listened to him.  
  
Usagi loved him.  
  
As he did her.  
  
He has done so many things for her that she could never express in words, if there was one thing that described her love, her Hiiro, it would be complete.  
  
Complete was what he made her.  
  
Complete was what he was.  
  
Complete was a part of her as she was a part of him.  
  
Together, they were complete and would always be.  
  
Her perception of life widened when her knowledge of herself was known. Strangely enough.  
  
Hiiro claimed that she had done the same for him.  
  
Opening him up, seeing his goods and faults.  
  
His courage and fears.  
  
His love for life.  
  
That's what his involvement in the war was all about. He cared for the earth and the colonies. The people in it, he would always care for everything around him.  
  
Just like Usagi.  
  
Usagi taught him he was more than he was. Not just a speck of dust that could easily be blown away. He was a person with pure intentions, and a pure heart. That preceded him like no one ever could do.  
  
They were two of a kind. A pair in a deck of cards. Unique in every way, beautiful when together.  
  
There love for life was what drew people to them.  
  
Auras entwined, the two became more powerful together. Their bright pure hearts shown like a beacon of light in a dark and dreary sea.  
  
They helped people to salvation and rescued those in need.  
  
Usagi was forever grateful for him. Hiiro was her everything. Nothing would be anything without him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AAAARGH!!!!!!! This was the most crappy thing I've ever written… alas, I cannot think of a better way to say this sentence…  
  
Gomen minna for this horrid piece, I feel I am losing my inspiration for this fic… I pray to get better…  
  
Please review… I want to hear your ideas and if you could help in anyway possible. I appreciate lots Minna..  
  
Much mahal and mahalo,  
  
~~DreamBlaze  
  
xxxangel_dreamerxxx@hotmail.com  
  
Celestial_Artemis@sailormoon.com  
  
Aim:Dreamerpnai75 


	13. Everything

An Email of my Life  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Blaze-chan  
  
*******  
  
Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! ::sniffs sniffs:: my first fic is over… done with…. WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH.. ::bawls:: I'm going to miss it…  
  
::composes self:: well as much as I hate for this to be over, 'all things must come to an end,' .. This is my last chapter and I thank you all for reading and reviewing.. It meant much to me to get such an enormous response from all you readers.  
  
*******  
  
This is what the letter looked like…  
  
To: AngelMoon@destiny.com  
  
Fr: Skylover@destiny.com  
  
Cc: look at this, the most sweetest email ever~M.K.  
  
(The sentences above are made up.)  
  
  
  
Read Each One Carefully and Think About It a Second  
  
or Two  
  
  
  
1. I love you not because of who you are, but  
  
because of who I am when I am with you.  
  
  
  
2. No man or woman is worth your tears, and the one  
  
who is, won't make you cry.  
  
  
  
3. Just because someone doesn't love you the way you  
  
want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with  
  
all they have.  
  
  
  
4. A true friend is someone who reaches for your  
  
hand and touches your heart.  
  
  
  
5. The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting  
  
right beside them knowing you can't have them.  
  
  
  
6. Never frown, even when you are sad, because you  
  
never know who is falling in love with your smile.  
  
  
  
7. To the world you may be one person, but to one  
  
person you may be the world.  
  
  
  
8. Don't waste your time on a man/woman, who isn't  
  
willing to waste their time on you.  
  
  
  
9. Maybe god wants us to meet a few wrong people  
  
before meeting the right one, so that when we  
  
finally meet the person, we will know how to be  
  
grateful.  
  
  
  
10. Don't cry because its over, smile because it  
  
happened.  
  
  
  
11. There's always going to be people that hurt you  
  
so what you have to do is keep on trusting and just  
  
be more careful about who you trust next time  
  
around.  
  
  
  
12. Make yourself a better person and know who you  
  
are before you try and know someone else and expect  
  
them to know you.  
  
  
  
13. Don't try so hard, the best things come when you  
  
least expect them to.  
  
  
  
REMEMBER: WHATEVER HAPPENS, HAPPENS FOR A REASON.  
  
  
  
True friends: How many people actually have 8 true  
  
friends?  
  
  
  
Hardly anyone I know! But some of us have all right  
  
friends and good friends!!!  
  
  
  
You have been Tagged by the Green Dog!  
  
  
  
,-._,-.  
  
V)"(V  
  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
  
  
You will Have Good Luck For Two Years if you send  
  
this to 8 people or more and if this is sent back to  
  
you then you are a true friend……  
  
  
  
You must send it in 5 minutes or your good luck will  
  
run out.  
  
  
  
&& Is what email said &&  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
&&13. Don't try so hard, the best things come when you least expect them to.&&  
  
Eyes mirth with amusement Usagi agreed wholeheartedly.  
  
She snuggled in deeper to the warm embrace, proving the statement. Hiiro was holding her, gazing at him with so much love and caring in her eyes, she kisses him. The kiss, starting tender and fragile went deeper as the depths of their love opened for the other to see.  
  
Breaking apart she smiles softly at him, a look only he has seen, and pecks him on the lips, now holding him as he held her.  
  
Usagi rested her head on chest, feeling the beat of his heart, rhythm in motion, composing a song only she would here. Smelling his scent, so intoxicating yet sweet.  
  
She sighs, content, who would have thought that her dreams would come true?  
  
When she thought all was lost, her friends, and her love: her family. She gains new ones.  
  
Usagi would forever be grateful to the powers that let it happen.  
  
She thought her life would always be alone, no one to understand the pain she felt, she found him.  
  
Her match, her soul, her heart.  
  
Her other half.  
  
Hiiro was her love, her everything. The man she thought she lost but found, then loved.  
  
She feels him squeeze her gently, she smiles, nothing could be more perfect.  
  
If there was one thing she learned, it was to live. No matter how down you were, how empty you felt, be yourself. Someone could be drawn to you in the most unlikely and unexpected times.  
  
Be yourself, don't hide, don't run, and don't lie. It would only bring disaster in the end.  
  
Live life to the fullest, and never look back on hard times, only sees them as a memory to learn.  
  
It was the best feeling to ever feel. Like you were special and they had eyes only for you.  
  
Doing all that would be being yourself, act naturally.  
  
As a saying went.. "The world's a stage, act like you live."  
  
They couldn't be truer. Your life is something to live, its like a real life play that never ends and never quits. Trouble may befall you, pain may torment you, sadness may depress you, but one thing was for certain: love made up for it.  
  
The love of your family, friends, and soul mate was the one thing that could complete you.  
  
These loves came unexpected.  
  
I am Tsukino, Usagi.  
  
Heartbroken and depressed by my best friends and love leaving me, I became closed off, a loner, one who stayed away. With the help of a stranger, he made me realize it was time to move on and forget what happened. It worked. I never realized I'd meet that stranger again, much less fall in love with him, but it did happen. I gained friends along with that love. True to form were my new friends, and with their help I discovered not all my old friends hated me but loved me.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Usa-mama!! Usa-mama!! Look at me!!"  
  
Yelled the bright-dark child who was running on the fields about 10 feet away from the group.  
  
Hotaru looked positively joyful, the sun glowed on her pale skin and deep purple hair and eyes, a contradiction when she was compared to those around her. But she paid no heed, the girl was as cheerful as Saturn could be deadly.  
  
Usagi smiled, the smile did not go force but of a pure nature, she was Ru wasn't as weak as she had been. Initially she was insecure with the outers, the feeling of betrayal too strong to fully realize that their, like hers, intentions were pure.  
  
They cared for their Princess, not because of duty but because of friendship. She pulled them out of the shell that had been their duties and destinies.  
  
Setsuna was forever grateful that her Usa-hime opened her up, dragging her away from the time gates to have fun and not be a total recluse. Usagi was the light that shone in the darkness of the dim gates. The one that gave her hope when Chibi-Usa, the girl so much like a daughter to her, faded from time. She had been broken, but with Usagi's help, not only gained one, but two daughters. Her himes, the one she'd lay her life for: Hotaru and Usagi.  
  
Haruka and Michiru loved her, for like Setsuna they opened her up. Usagi was a little sister to them, one to protect for her fragile yet strong personality. She helped them realize it wasn't all about duty and could relax from the duties that bound them away from their lives. Usagi had also given them a child, a child they loved. And would forever be indebted that she had stopped them from destroying their hime-chan. It would have been a painful regret that would never leave.  
  
Hotaru loved her Usa-mama. The friend she always wanted when her best friend Chibi-Usa was disappeared from existence. Usagi made her happy and took her out of the sadness that locked when Chibi-Usa was gone. Usagi also treated her like a normal child, albeit a bit more special, and she loved Usagi for it. The kind and caring person who would not hesitate to make anyone happy.  
  
Usagi glanced at the others. Setsuna was on her left side, Michiru, and Haruka on her other. The three were gazing at Ru with fond expressions and Usagi was glad that the Outers had found each other. To cover the loneliness that was given to them the day they became Senshi's. She knew that they'd love Ru, like she loves Ru, and was glad that they gave Ru a chance of having a family.  
  
She suspected that the others would glance at her carefully, as to not scare her away from their friendship. Usagi was glad that they knew she was hesitant, and grateful that they didn't make things worse, she wanted to be their friends, but it was still too soon and the sting the Inners left still hurt.  
  
The boys had suggested they go out and talk, although she had a sinking feeling one was watching them, making sure nothing went wrong.  
  
The Outers and their princess were at the park, a very beautiful simulation of an earthen forest in the southwestern hemisphere. It was exotic with a touch of simplicity, all in all very breathtaking.  
  
Haruka wasn't able to contain herself anymore; she gently touches Usagi's shoulder, Usagi looks up, eyes questioning and a bit fearful.  
  
That fear hurt Haruka so much, it was funny, this young girl was able to render her into a sappy woman instead of her usual tomboyish attitude, it didn't matter though. Usagi was hurting and Haruka pained too, as the other Outers did.  
  
"Koneko," she starts in an unusually gentle manner, "we just wanted to let you know matter who or what, even if you weren't our princess, we'd love you and protect you just the same."  
  
Haruka looks to the others, Michiru takes her queue, "yes, Usa-hime, and no I won't ever stop calling you that, but we care for you like we would care a little sister. You helped changed us and we will forever be appreciative you did."  
  
"We will protect you and love you," Setsuna interrupted, "like Haruka said, because of your nature and your endless amount of love and compassion. Love you because you took away our loneliness that ruled our lives and protect you because you are a sister to the Outers and a daughter to me. Always know that because its true."  
  
Tears where shining in Setsuna's eyes, she didn't want her hime to hate her, she wanted her to be the same she had always been before the Inner's deceit. She wanted Usagi to shine like the light she was.  
  
With one small cry of joy, Usagi scoops them all in a hug. They cry together, in joy, relief, and love, Hotaru soon joins, understanding the importance of this heartfelt bond.  
  
~End flashback  
  
I also gained a 'brother' from those groups of friends. He helped me to understand the loneliness of a 'family' being lost and helped cheer me up. Life got better when I least expected. I thought it was going to be one boring job but it was the exact opposite, a life anew, and strangely refreshing.  
  
Completing.  
  
I turned to Hiiro; he was looking at the email. It was so kawaii; he had the most thoughtful and profound innocent look on his face.  
  
Like enlightenment.  
  
He then gave me this most beautiful and heart rendering look, it was breathless. I think my heart had actually stopped.  
  
Hiiro caressed Usagi's cheek, the most adorable look on his face, Usagi's face is that way too. Only gazing at her love, nothing could tear them apart..  
  
::Duo-chan pops out.. He grins mischievously.. "Hi…" "Oh no you don't… it's a mushy scene.. You can't break that up… ::Blaze whacks him with Akane- chan's famous mallet dusts hands and walks out of the room::  
  
Usagi's hand lifts from its spot at Hiiro's waist and brushed the unruly chocolate hair from his handsome face.  
  
She sighs as the callused hands she so loved continue to explore her face. How the man could render her motionless she didn't know.. But she liked it..  
  
Hiiro stops his hands; he stares at her, the one he loved, the one who turned his life around. Her eyes, so deep, with its pure depths stare into Hiiro's once emotionless eyes now filled with an intense glow, gleaming with love.  
  
Usagi's eyes flutter close, feeling each other's warm breath, moist lips touch grazing, and tender butterfly kisses. Hiiro licks her lips, eliciting a groan from Usagi and entrance to her mouth. The kiss gets deeper as the two hearts with one soul share a tender moment.  
  
Usagi savored the feel of his skin, the texture and contour of his lips, his face, his mouth. The intoxicating kisses cloud her mind and gave nothing but sweet and tender love. She didn't know how she'd ever come across her match, her love, but she was grateful, for every single minute, every waking and non-waking hour, every moment that spun that the earth spun around the sun, she cherished.  
  
Usagi tightened her arms around Hiiro, no matter how much she tried; she could never get close enough. She loved the way his breath was erratic and seared her skin when his hot breath seemed to burn her seemingly cold face.  
  
Usagi moaned, oh what he did to her, turned her stomach upside down with the slightest of looks, sunk her knees with the smallest touch, and took her to the skies when he smiled.  
  
Every kiss was different, never the same. She still gasped when he'd give her a tender brush of the mouth and open her mouth with his moist tongue that sent chills to her soul.  
  
The kiss went on for several minutes, a moment of eternity for them. Sharing an intimate embrace, so rare and true, something only they'd ever feel and know, loving the feel of exploring their mouths and cherishing the touches that scorched their skin.  
  
Breaths breathless, they pull away, again staring at the depths of each other's eyes.  
  
Light and dark, cold and warm.  
  
They hug each other closer, falling into each others arms, closing her eyes she feels his aura, the very thing that comforts her in a once cold war. Life was beautiful and she never wanted these blissful moments to end..  
  
"I love you."  
  
Those three letters were never said so meaningfully and true, it was then that I realized where I was. My own little heaven, created by this one man. This one man who was nothing but a stranger yet he turned my life around.  
  
I love you too…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::raspberry:: okay… --;;.. corny.. I know this all seems unreal.. hehehe, lets just say my imagination gets away with me.. ::sniffs:: how would you feel to be single for almost FOUR years.. and your first boyfriend wasn't even as favorable as you'd like??? ::wails:: I want a boyfriend… a sweet.. charming.. charismatic, a smart…. Wait a minute.. the guys here aren't that smart… average… at least a bit cute… funny… sweet.. oh.. said that already… but you girls know what I'm talking about..  
  
::pulls Hiiro from Usa's embrace and hugs him to death… Literally::  
  
::face turns blue:: BLAZE!!! I BELONG TO USA..  
  
::lets go:: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::sighs:: Hii-chan why'd you have to do that for??  
  
--" she was choking me..  
  
^^" there there Blaze-chan.. we'll find you a guy ::pats back::  
  
::does a 180:: Really?!!  
  
Hai!! Hmm… how about Fei-chan??  
  
::eyes grow big as saucers:: Fei fei?!  
  
Ha.. ::doesn't finish.. Blaze glomps Usa..  
  
Domo………. Thank you.. thank you.. thank you…  
  
No… ::wheezes as face turn blue:: .. problem..  
  
::Hiiro sighs and pouts impatiently.. he wanted his Usa-chan back::  
  
Much mahal and mahalo,  
  
~~DreamBlaze  
  
xxxangel_dreamerxxx@hotmail.com  
  
Celestial_Artemis@sailormoon.com  
  
Aim:Dreamerpnai75 


	14. Note

Note..  
  
Hello again. I read this story over again, and well, I find it wasn't written very well. My grammar is terrible, the story is all over the place, and the story is vague.  
  
Anyway, if anyone wants me to fix it up i.e. add new small scenes to complete it more and edit things, etc.. Unless you think its fine, then I won't bother with it..  
  
Please review for your opinions on what to do.. it's all up to the readers  
  
P.S. Don't worry about my other ficcy's to those who are wondering, they'll come out soon.  
  
~Blaze 


End file.
